Brotherly Love
by twilightlover7081
Summary: Contuinng from The Awakening. Derek and Simon compete for something precious. Derek/Chloe ; Simon/Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DPOV

There was a light tap on my door. Then the most beautiful thing I had ever seen stepped into my room.

Chloe.

She had a smile on her face like she was happy to see me. That was a first. As she walked toward me I marveled at her beauty. She sat down on my bed beside me and grinned. What was going on?

"Good morning Derek." she quietly whispered.

I had no idea what expression was on my face. Probably shock, so I tried my best to shift it into its normal scowl.

"What are you doing in my room?" God. That sounded harsh. I never meant to act like that toward Chloe, but I guess it was better than showing her my true feelings.

I watched as a disappointed look spread over her face, and she stood up to walk away. God. I have to say _something._

"I love you." Crap. Anything but that. "Umm, No…I didn't mean-" I stopped when I saw her face and what she was doing.

She was leaning in to _kiss_ me. No. I couldn't let her kiss me. Could I? Her face kept getting closer and closer to mine. 1 inch left. 5 centimeters. 2 centimeters. ½….

*

The beeping of the alarm clock woke me. I groaned as I rolled over and realized that Simon had set my alarm clock for 5AM. Well time for a shower apparently. I looked at the bed beside me. Empty. Where was Simon? I slipped on some baggy clothes and made my way downstairs. I had to have bumped into the wall four times before I actually made it down the stairs. How could I be that tired? Oh yeah, because my loving brother set my alarm clock for 5 o'clock in the freaking morning.

Finally I made it downstairs and was watching Simon pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey man, fix me a bowl?" I said sleepily.

"Sure." Simon answered in his always cheerful voice. "So what do you think of the place?"

I wasn't really in the mood for a conversation so I just grunted.

"Yea, it's not really the nicest place in the world, but it defiantly beats sleeping in a warehouse with a dead hobo that Chloe summoned. That really sucks."

At the mention of Chloe I was fully alert and thinking about my dream. Why did it have to be a dream? Why couldn't it be real?

Simon passed me a bowl of cereal catching on to my mood. He still had no idea I was in love with Chloe.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, bro?"

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Of course not." he answered himself. "I'm going to take a shower. Later!" and with that he left me alone with my thoughts. I dumped his uneaten cereal into my bowl, and let my mind wander to anything except Chloe. What I need to do today. That sounded like a safe topic. Ah. That's right. NOTHING.

Then I heard a door open upstairs. Whoever it was started walking down the stairs. There was no telling who it was. I had no idea how many super naturals lived here. I decided I didn't really want to hang around whoever so I raced back to me and Simon's room. But not before running smack into Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing:(**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chloe POV

"Uhh.. Good morning Derek…" Wow. How stupid can I get. I ran into him and now I'm waiting a 'Good morning Chloe' that I'm going to get.

"Uhh. Good morning." he answered. I can't believe he actually told me good morning. I wonder if he's okay.

"Yea, well bye." he said and started to rush past me. I needed to ask him how long we were going to be here, but he looked into my eyes for about ¼ of a second and my thoughts went a completely different way.

I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were the most gorgeous shade of green. It looked as if I could fall into them. I knew that I have looked at Derek before, but this was the first time that I had ever really SEEN him. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach as he walked by me.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" He turned around. Crap. I forgot what I was going to ask him. I must've looked like and idiot so I just smiled at him.

He smiled back. Not a big smile, but it was defiantly a smile.

Whenever he smiled it felt like my heart exploded. That feeling worked its way out of my stomach, up my throat, and onto my tongue. I wanted to tell him something, but couldn't because I still didn't know what that feeling was.

Derek smiled. At me. Why did that make me so happy? Well I guess it doesn't matter because when I looked again he was already up the stairs and opening the door to his room.

I couldn't remember anything.

I couldn't remember why I had come downstairs.

I couldn't remember where I was.

I couldn't even remember my own name.

All I could remember was Derek's smile.

Derek.

Not his smile. But Derek himself.

Everything about him.

God, why couldn't I place that feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 3

SPOV

I stepped out of the shower. I knew Derek wasn't telling me something. What else was new? It usually didn't bother me when he didn't tell me something, but this was really bothering me.

"Uh. Simon?"

"Yea Derek?" I wonder what he wants..

"You know when you asked me if I wanted to talk to you about anything…. Well I do."

I can't believe this!

"What is it Derek?"

"It's about Chloe."

"What about Chloe?" I asked confused at this point.

"Well… I don't really know how to tell you this."

NO!

"Um.. I really like Chloe and well…." His voice got so quiet I could barely hear him. "Well I'm actually in love with her." he whispered.

WOW! Didn't see THAT one coming.

I stayed quiet.

"Dude don't make me beg."

"About What!" I snapped. I never got mad at Derek unless he was mistreating Chloe, and I only got mad at him because Chloe and I belong together. She likes me too or she wouldn't let me hold her hand and comfort her like I do.

"I need advice." Derek finally answered.

I took a deep breath. Derek never really opened up about anything. I need to listen to him. "Look, I guess everyone has figured out that I like Chloe too…" I took another deep breath, "and I really don't have anything to tell you."

"Simon, I don't like Chloe, I _love_ her."

_"Well we can't share her, and I'm not about to fight with you so I just don't know what to do." I was getting angrier by the second, but I kept my cool._

_"Let her decide." Derek muttered._

_"What?"_

_"That's all we can do is let Chloe decide."_

_Not a bad idea. "Well alright but we aren't going to let a girl come in between us. Okay?"_

_"No promises."_

_"What?!?" I almost screamed._

_Derek snorted and started laughing. "Kidding." _

_I had to laugh with him. He grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom. _

_Huh. Derek never kidded around before. I started putting on some jeans. Maybe Chloe would be healthy for him._

_No. Chloe is mine._

_I love Derek, I care about him, and Chloe may be healthy for Derek, but I don't think Derek is healthy for Chloe._

_We'll see I guess._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay guys I get that this whole story is very OOC (out of character) I am tring my best to fix that in future. Ideas are greatly appricated. In the meantime if you want to read action and some romance read A Wolf's Heart by my cousin/BFF lizzie6376. i'm thinking about just let her write all of the action and leave me to write humor/romance:). Again give me ideas and i'll love you forever XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

CPOV

How long have I been sitting here? 10AM. So three hours. I really needed to go downstairs. In those three hours I had only figured out that I loved Derek. Wow. That's kind of hard to admit to myself. Why? How did it happen? When did it happen? Those questions had been repeating in my head. I thought I liked Simon no Derek. Simon is okay, but he just doesn't understand me as well ass Derek does. Well I'm just going to have to get over it, because I really don't need to do what I did in the hallway this morning every time I see Derek.

Derek.

Derek smiled. He. he.

Crap I'm getting off subject!

"Chloe? Are you okay?" It was Simon standing in my doorway.

"Y-yea."

He came and sat down beside me on my bed. He took my hand, held it up toward his face, and then kissed it. "You sure?"

Funny how now I wished Derek was comforting me. Not Simon.

"Yea." I sighed.

"Well if nothing is bothering you come downstairs." He pulled me up off the bed.

"Uh. Okay." Simon pulled me closer into a hug, but his face kept coming closer and closer to mine. What was he doing?!

"Andrew needs to see you downstairs."

DEREK!

"Okay." Simon replied to Derek. He kissed me on my forehead and with a 'feel better Chloe' he was gone.

"So what's wrong?" Derek asked me.

"N-nothing." I had always been a terrible liar. Derek rolled his eyes. "You studder whenever your lying."

He had me.

"So seriously what's wrong?"

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. "Nothing."

"Okay well let's go downstairs then." He grabbed my arm (apparently figuring out that I wasn't going to follow him willingly) and we headed downstairs.

When we got to the table I sat down and Derek took the empty seat beside me. I looked around. Derek, Andrew, Simon (who was staring at me), Tori and five other people I didn't know were sitting around me. I looked at Derek for answers, but he was too busy looking down at the table. He looked tense.

"Chloe, you are the only one who hasn't met the other super naturals here." He pointed around the table. "J.J., Parker, Halie, Kaylee, and Charlton." Wow. That was embarrsing.

J.J. and Parker were HUGE. Muscular. Ohhh… werewolves. No wonder Derek looked tense.

J.J. had a huge grin on his face. He reminded me of a teddy bear but cuter and with more muscles. He had brown hair that was cut so it wouldn't get in his eyes. Parker had a buzz cut. I had to smile at that. Brown hair. He was looking at J.J. with a confused expression. Halie and Kaylee were twins. Twin witches? Well they both had blonde hair cut just above their shoulders. Halie had straight hair but Kaylee had curly hair. They were both very pretty. Charlton had curly black hair. He had muscles but not anything like J.J. or Parker. I couldn't help but notice that Tori was staring at him and he was looking back. Ahh the start of a beautiful relationship. Ha. Ha.

"Hi." Yep. I'm an idiot.

"Hi Chloe." Parker, Halie, Kaylee, and Charlton said in unsion.

"Hi Chloe!!" J.J. said just a beat off.

I smiled.

* * *

**Like I said I know it is OOC but i'm working on it..**

**(J.J is my favorite person to write about. Maybe they'll be a little bit of J.J./Chloe romance:) JK....Or am I...........****)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Darkest Powers series (I only own J.J. in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 5

DPOV

Why did there have to be two other werewolves that lived here? This was very uncomfortable. From what I've heard (from Andrew) the two girls were witches and the emo boy was a physic half-demon. What's next, a mind-reading vampire?

"So Chloe…" It was the J.J. guy. "How did you and Derek meet?"

"W-what?" She stuttered like she was caught off guard.

God. What did he think she meant? "Me and Simon lived at Lyle house with Tori and Rae and then Chloe moved in." I answered for her.

"Ahh.. So how long have ya'll been seeing each other?"

Now it was my turn to be caught off guard.

"We're not dating!" Thank you Chloe.

"Oh! So your available!?!" J.J. got the stupidest grin on his face. "Well it's not like it matters or anything."

Great. Just what I need another guy liking Chloe.

"Uhh, I guess." Chloe said slowly.

"Not for long." J.J. said under his breath so low only people with super natural hearing could catch. Isn't it great I'm one of those people.

"Let's go outside Chloe." Simon spoke up.

Saved by Simon! I thought I was going to have to rip this dude's head of in about two seconds if he kept looking at Chloe like he was.

"Sure." she smiled a sweet smile and J.J.'s grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Simon and Chloe walked out of the house. I looked up and noticed J.J. had left the house, but my mind was too busy to wonder what that was about because I already knew what Simon was going to do.

He was going to take Chloe out of my hearing range, talk to her, maybe kiss her, steal the girl of my dreams.

And this time…. I was going to let him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have already thought of my next two chapters and I'm gonna have fun writing them:). Again I know this is still probably VERY OOC but I'm still working on it.**

***Go check out wolf love (not A wolf's heart.. that was a diffrent story she wrote) by lizzie6376**

***In my opinion it looks like Simon and Derek have some MORE competition:)**

***Sorry this was so short.**

*** Let's just say in my upcomming chapter Simon is going to discover somthing....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

CPOV

Simon and I walked out of the house and into the woods.

"So Chloe how do you like it here?" he asked me.

"Well it's better than abandoned warehouses."

"You got that right." he replied.

A few minutes of silence passed. We just walked deeper into the woods. I could hear the birds chirping. Usually it would calm me down but this time it just reminded me of the bird I summoned two nights ago. I could hear its crazy squawking way too clearly. I finally had to break the silence.

"So what did you bring me out here for?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something in private."

"Then why did we have to come way out here?" I sounded confused. Even to myself.

"I didn't think Derek needed to hear it."

I had almost forgot about Derek and his super sonic hearing.

Wait.

I stopped.

Simon got a few feet ahead of me then realized I wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around and walked back to me.

"Why did you stop?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well lets keep walking and I'll tell you."

After a few seconds I reluctantly followed him.

"Well.." I pressed.

"Chloe," he slowed walking, "I just wanted to tell you that I lov-" He was cut off by the loud snapping of a branch, and in about two seconds he was dangling from a tree by his ankles.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I was too scared to say anything.

"Chloe go back and get Derek!"

I couldn't. I was frozen from fear.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Chloe. Please." Simon begged.

Just then there was rustling in the bushes beside us. Simon hushed as we watched helplessly as a _huge_ werewolf emerged from the bushes.

* * *

**. I absoutely LOVE my next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This was my favorite chapter to write:D I love J.J. maybe i'll do some more J.J POVs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Parker and J.J. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

J.J. POV

I walked out of the bushes laughing.

"Hey Simon, I see you've discovered rope! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." God. This was hilarious. "So you were saying?" I was still laughing. This meat head didn't have a chance with Chloe while I'm around.

"Did you do this?" Simon asked.

"Hell yea! Hilarious huh Chloe?" I wasn't surprised to hear her laughing. I _was_ charming, funny handsom-.

"Thank God."

"What are you thanking God about Simon? Me saving you the trouble of disappoiment? You know she was going to tell you that she was in love with _me_. Right?"

"Just get me down." Simon sounded mad now.

"Naw, I think I'll leave you there," I walked to Chloe and put a arm around her waist, "and me and Chloe can have a walk of our own." Chloe was staring up at me. I winked at her.

"Can you just take me back to the house?" Chloe asked me innocently.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll take you back to _our_ house as soon as I get Simon down."

I let go of Chloe and released the rope from where it was tied around a branch. Simon fell.

"I'm suing." Simon told me whenever he got up.

"For what? Stealing your girl?" I picked Chloe up and started running toward the house. "You can't prove anything!" I yelled over my shoulder.

*

When we got to the house Derek was standing outside looking at me like Chloe was his daughter and I was the bad boy who kept his baby girl out 'till four in the morning.

I put Chloe on her feet, and she looked over her shoulder at me then looked at Derek. When she looked away all the seriousness had left his face.

"Where's Simon?" he asked me.

"Chloe tied him up with a rope then hung him from a tree by his ankles."

Chloe glared at me. So Hot.

She walked in the house and left me outside with an overprotective werewolf. All of a sudden Simon came running out of the bushes at full speed. He looked so funny. His clothes were ripped, he had leaves all in his hair, and mud all over his face.

Derek's face settled into a scowl.

"Well on the bright side you pulled off the whole "ripped" look" I commented. "Well later!" I walked inside.

"So watcha been up to?" my best friend Parker asked me.

"Just the usual.. Hanging people from trees, and then stealing their girl." and to add emphasis on what I said Simon walked through the door.

Parker howled with laughter.

"So you going to tell Derek why you took Chloe about three miles into the woods?" I asked Simon

"Well are you going to tell him why I look like this?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Sure." I grinned.

* * *

**See Simon discovered _rope_. :)**

**J.J. saves the day:D (and hopefully not for the last time)**

***Go check out cousin Lizzie's story Wolf Love**

**Please and Thank You:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay I know this is short and possibly completely unimportant but I just wanted to put diffrent people's POV in there other than Derek and Chloe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Derek POV**

I couldn't help but be thankful for J.J.'s presence right now. If it wasn't for him hanging my brother from a tree I would have lost Chloe to Simon..

**Simon POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE he hung me from a tree! I was SO close to telling Chloe. Me and her could be a couple right now if it wasn't for dang werewolves getting in the way.

**Chloe POV**

I am so glad J.J. did that to Simon. I'm pretty sure Simon was going to tell me that he liked me, and that wouldn't help my situation. It would've just made everything more aquard.

**Charlton POV**

I SO saw that coming.

**Tori POV**

If Simon would have just stayed with me it never would have happened. I bet he wants me now but he can't have me because I'm way too pretty, smart, and beautiful for him. AND I'm pretty. Oh! And I like Charlton NOT him. Wait! Can't Charlton read minds?!? Oh God I hope he didn't hear that. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…….. Physic. Not mind reader.

Okay. I'm safe.

**Author's Note: Scratch the whole smart thing. Right? lol. :)**

* * *

**The next chapter is probably gonna be better for the Derek/Chloe fans. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Get ready Derek/Chloe fans. The next few chapters are far ya'll :)**

**Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing:(**

* * *

Chapter 9

CPOV

"Hey Chloe." I was sitting in my room and Halie was at my door.

"Yea?"

"We're going to have a campout tonight in the clearing behind the house. You coming?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." I replied uncertain.

Halie walked into my room. "Yea J.J. sets up random activities sometimes. He thinks as long as we're in this place we might as well have some fun."

"Yea I'm in." I said more confident this time. "Well uh Halie. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but why are you here?"

She just laughed. "My mom died when I was younger, and my dad left before I was born. First they sent Kaylee and I to an orphanage, but then they found my dad and sent us to live with him." She got a sad look in her eyes. " Whenever we got to the airport we waited for Dad. He promised he would meet us there. After two hours we just took a cab home. We got to Dad's house; Andrew was there. He had always been a friend of Dad. He told us that when Dad was driving to meet us at the airport he got into a bad car wreck and it killed him. So Andrew brought Kaylee and me here."

"That's so sad"

"Well it was, but as the years go by it's getting easier to talk about."

"I'm sorry, and thanks for talking to me." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She replied.

She started to walk the door, but she turned and said, "Oh. Do me a favor and don't say anything to Kaylee about the acident. She has a harder time dealing with it than I do."

"Sure. See you tonight."

She smiled and left.

Halie was really nice and it's terrible what happened to her dad.

That made me start thinking of my dad.

Where was he? Was he okay? Was he worried about me? I felt guilty about running and not telling him anything. But the less he knew the safer we were.

I started crying.

When I looked up Derek was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" His normal scowl was on his face, but his eyes were full of concern.

"Yea."

"No your not." he retorted.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer?" I just wanted to be alone, so I probably sounded irritated.

"I'll leave." He started to walk away. I was sobbing at this point.

He turned around like he wanted to help, and for a second I actually thought he was going to comfort me.

I should've known better.

"I don't know what to do." His voice sounded hoarse. "Simon." he called.

Simon came down the hallway. He looked at Derek's face then followed his gaze toward me. Simon ran toward me and pulled me into a hug. From the corner of my eye I saw Derek turn to walk away.

I went into hysterics.

Simon just patted my hair and said, "It's okay. I promise it's going to be okay Chloe."

I wanted Derek not Simon, and somehow through the sobs Derek's name escaped from my lips.

Simon became mad all of a sudden. He pulled me back to look at my face.

"Derek? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Chloe please tell me. Your scaring me."

"N-no."

"Derek didn't hurt you?"

"No."

"Did he do anything?"

"Y-y-yes."

"What'd he do?!?" Simon said anxious now.

"_Leave_."

* * *

**Yay! So why I'm updating so fast is because I'd already wrote the chapters down I just had to type them. My Grandma was in the hospitial so while we were there I wrote.**

**I still have 3 more chapters to write...**

***I'm gonna keep buging ya'll about Cuzzie Liz's story (who is out of town for this week and next week :( )**

**Go check it out. Wolf Love..**

***Read and Review Please**

***I love all my readers and reviewers:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and like complaining is going to help**

* * *

Chapter 10

DPOV

I couldn't have heard right. Chloe was crying because I left her? No. Maybe she said ……….weave. Yea. That's what she said. Even people with freakishly enhanced hearing can misunderstand someone. Or maybe she was telling Simon to leave…. No Simon would've left if that was what she meant.

"Derek." Simon was standing beside me. "Chloe wants you."

I felt like I was going to be sick as I walked toward Chloe's room. I could hear Simon's slow breathing behind me and Chloe's low sobs.

I walked in and saw her sitting on her bed crying.

She turned to look at me but said nothing.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" I asked way too harsh.

She nodded.

Simon sat down on the floor. I stayed standing.

"My-my dad." She said trying not to let her voice crack and failing miserably. "I j-just want to talk to him and make sure h-he's o-okay." her tears were starting to go away.

I stayed quiet.

"Chloe you know we can't let you do that, but he's okay." Simon said.

Chloe's eyes never left my face.

I knew I needed to say something ,but couldn't think of anything to say so I just stared back expressionless.

I could see more tears welling up in her eyes. I never wanted to see her cry ever again. Especially because of me.

"Chloe it's going to be okay… I promise." I said slowly. The tears stopped like those eight words made everything better.

She started chewing on her bottom lip. "Thanks.."

I could hear a low 'thank you' from Simon as well. I knew he couldn't stand to see her cry either.

Her eyes still hadn't left my face.

I nodded and walked out the door.

I could hear Simon asking Chloe, 'feel better?' and Chloe's low response 'Uh. Huh'

I'm glad she felt better. Even if it was because of me.

I could hear Chloe's door being shut and Simon's footsteps

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope ya'll were satisfyed with the ending of that chapter**

*** Go check out Cousin Liz's story Wolf Love**

**(She'll love you forever)**

***Review please**

**(And I'll love you more than Cousin Liz Will :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I love this chapter and it's alot longer than my other chapters:)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Parker, J.J., Halie, Kaylee, and Charlton**

* * *

Chapter 11

CPOV

7 o'clock. Guess it's time to go downstairs.

I walked downstairs and found Charlton and Parker carrying tents outside. I rushed to open the back door for them. J.J. was already outside attempting to put up a tent. He looked up.

"Hey Chloe, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me break a tent?"

"How do you break a tent?"

"Beats me!" he laughed. "But we're about to find out."

I walked over and looked at the directions. When J.J. saw me he took the paper, crumpled it up, then threw them over his shoulder.

"Directions are for wimps." he muttered.

"Then I guess I'm a wimp." I walked over to pick up the paper.

Before I knew it we almost had the tent put up. J.J. was standing up trying to bend a bar in a way that I didn't think was possible.

Suddenly Parker barged out the door and screamed, "Wassup Guys!"

It startled J.J. and he tumbled backwards into the tent.

"Crap!" J.J. yelled.

The tent was squashed.

"Sorry Parker looks like you sleeping with me." J.J. remarked.

Parker's face lit up and he came running toward J.J. screaming "Yay!!"

He jumped into J.J.'s arms.

I have no idea how but J.J. caught him. After a few seconds of Parker grinning at him, he got bored and dropped Parker.

I almost fell down laughing.

Just then Simon and Derek walked out the door. Simon was smiling. Derek wasn't smiling but he wasn't scowling.

"Can someone tell the girls to quit primping and trying to look good. It's a campout for crying out loud." J.J. called.

"All right." and Charlton ran into the house.

"Okay Simon, Derek ya'll grab a tent and start putting it together. We have to have this done before dark." J.J. ordered. "Chloe go get some rope."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just in case we have to hang someone else in a tree." He looked toward Simon.

*****1 hour later*****

"We're done!" J.J. exclaimed.

"Yea!" Everyone else screamed excitedly.

"So what do we do now?" Tori asked uninterested.

"Well we-" Parker started.

"ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!!!" J.J. finished for him.

"We don't have a fire yet." Derek pointed out.

"BUILD A FIRE AND THEN ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!" J.J. corrected himself.

J.J. tried his best to start a fire. Cussing every time he got a spark and the wind blew it out.

Finally Andrew had to take over.

Andrew got the fire started and J.J., Parker, and Derek rolled logs around the fire so we could sit down. Derek sat on my right and J.J. sat on my left.

We laughed and joked around for a few hours. Derek even looked like he was having fun. I'd never seen him smile that much.

"Hey J.J. are you going eat the last marshmallow?" Parker asked him.

"Ummm. Maybe." He looked at the marshmallow sadly. He stuck it into the fire. Whenever it was completely on fire he flung it at Parker's head.

Surprisingly Parker caught it, then cussed at J.J. "I wanted that!"

"Hey guys it's about time to turn in." Andrew spoke up.

"Awww!" J.J. whined. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Well that means its time for scary stories!" J.J. smiled.

All of a sudden everyone got an anxious look on their face and turned toward Kaylee. Simon, Derek, Tori, and I just looked toward Andrew.

"Kaylee has some really good scary stories." he answered without turning.

I'd never really been that into scary stories, but I didn't object.

"Sorry guys, I can't think of any right now." Kaylee said.

J.J. sighed beside me. "What about you Chloe? You should have some pretty good stories." he sounded hopeful.

"Uh. Not really."

"Oh."

Parker spoke up then, "I've got one."

"Oh come on Parker! Give me a break. _Your scary stories suck_." J.J. said.

Parker kept talking, "Before I moved over here, me and my family lived down in Alabama."

"Me too." J.J. said quietly.

That explained the country accent.

Parker glared at him but continued. "There had been a story going around that there was a serial killer in our neighborhood, but I didn't believe them. So one night my cousin called me and asked me if I wanted to walk down to the grave yard. I didn't know why he wanted to but I went anyway. I snuck out and met him outside at midnight. We started walking down the road laughing at all of those rumors. When we got to the graveyard we walked around looking at all the graves. My cousin kept mentioning that he thought he saw something walking through the woods, but I didn't believe him. A few seconds later we heard the snap of a tree limb, so we took off running. After we thought we were far enough away we slowed and started to walk home. Then we realized someone was following us."

I shivered in my seat. Derek saw me and wrapped his arm around me. I wanted to scream I was so happy. Then I realized that Parker was still telling his story.

"-when we would walk faster the footsteps behind us would get faster. I turned to look once, but there was nothing behind us. We started running and didn't stop until we got home. The front porch light was on. We ran to the doorsteps. I turned to look behind me one last time, and when I saw what it was I screamed…. It was a cow the end."

A few seconds of silence and then J.J. busted out laughing. "You screamed because of a cow?! Your such a baby!"

Everyone laughed at that.

Derek dropped his arm, and shifted on the log where he was facing away from me.

"Okay J.J. you got your story now time to hit the sack." Andrew said.

"_But it wasn't even scary_." J.J. started whining again.

"Oh well." Andrew replied.

"Whatever."

We all separated into different tents.

J.J. and Parker in one.

Andrew and Charlton in the next.

Derek and Simon in the last 'boys' tent.

Halie and Kaylee shared a tent and I got one to myself. I was suppose to share one with Tori but she got irritated when she found out we were sleeping in tents, so she went back inside.

Good for her.

* * *

**So.. Did ya'll like it?**

***Review please**

***Go check out Cousin Liz's story Wolf Love if you haven't yet :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay it _may_ be next week before I update again.**

**Disclaimer: I owned the Darkest Powers series but my theripist took them away from me and gave them to Kelly Armstrong**

* * *

Chapter 12

CPOV

I went to sleep that night and dremt of nothing. Or so I thought. I woke up to something shaking my tent. I had no idea what to do. I could see the figures' shadows clawing at my tent. I was almost in tears. I didn't want to scream, but then I heard a fimiliar voice.

"Chloe!" he whispered.

"Derek!" I went to the door of the tent and unzipped it. I saw other figures I didn't recognize, but before I had a chance to tell anything about them Derek dived into my tent and zipped the door up tight.

"Chloe you summoned them!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well just fix it."

I closed my eyes and when I did I heard the ripping of fabric. I opened my eyes. Derek quietly scolded me.

"Chloe just set them free! I won't let them hurt you."

The tent fabric kept tearing. I trusted Derek. All I had to do was concentrate. The ripping got louder then all of a sudden Derek grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"It's okay Chloe just concentrate."

I could feel bony fingers touching my leg and then Derek's movement trying to keep them away from me. I kept peeking at the frighting corpses. When I did Derek would scold me again. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, so I just buried my face into Derek's chest. I felt his hand on my back and could hear him humming the song I had hummed to him what seemed like so long ago the second time he had almost Changed. I knew he was trying to calm me down, and it was working.

I imagined setting the spirits free and little by little Derek stopped squirming. When he stopped I knew I had set them all free. I looked up to his face, surprised to see him calm. Maybe even happy.

"Thank you, Derek."

He looked down at me.

"Thank you for everything." I continued.

For a second he just kept me pulled toward him. Not that I cared. Finally he stood up (not all the way because the tent was too small). I stood up as well.

"Well let's go dig the corpses a dang grave." Derek said.

He left the tent and then I realized that my tent was destroyed. Oh well.

I started to count the bodies… 9. Nine zombies attacking me. When I was looking around I saw J.J., Parker, and Charlton standing outside of their tents wide-eyed and with their mouths hanging open.

Derek came back and threw all three of them a shovel, and with a simple 'start digging' they grabbed their shovels.

We dug for about fifteen minutes then threw all of the bodies into one big hole. We covered it up, and by then it was daylight. We walked back into the house leaving Halie, Kaylee, Simon, and Andrew outside sleeping.

"Best campout ever!" J.J. exclaimed once we were inside.

Derek rolled his eyes and started to pour two bowls of cereal. When he was done he sat down across from where I was sitting , then passed the second bowl to me.

J.J., Parker, and Charlton went up to their rooms and left Derek and I eating alone in silence.

* * *

**Okay so Chloe and Derek are heating up right?**

**I'll try to update as much as I can this comming up week. But if I don't it's because **

**-Sunday-Thursday I'll be sad because Cousin Liz is out of town.**

**-Friday is my Birthday. **

**-Saturday i'm having a party.**

**-Sunday hanging out with friends.**

**-Monday i'll be packing.**

**-Tuesday i'm going into surgery.**

**-Wedesday or Thursday comming home.**

**I go through therapy for 2 months after that.**

**I can kiss my summer goodbye :(**

**Those are my personal problems though.**

***Check out Wolf love by Cuzin Lizzie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay I hadd to convince my self to post at least 3 chapters before Friday. Here's my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

Chapter 13

DPOV

Wow, last night was crazy. It was worse than when Chloe summoned that hobo. Those things get really mad whenever she summons them. Last night when I woke up I was scared to death. Not because of those stupid zombies, they could eat me _alive_ and I wouldn't care. No, because I thought Chloe was scared or maybe even hurt herself trying to get away from them. I don't know why every time something goes wrong I run straight to Chloe thinking she's hurt. Even thinking about her being in danger had me growling inside my head.

Over the past few days I had developed a new feeling for Chloe. Possessiveness. I know it's not ever good to claim a person, but this was a different kind of possessive. Better. _Healthier._

"Derek?"

I looked up.

"Are you okay, because you've been trying to eat out of that empty bowl for the past ten minutes."

"Oh. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"Okay. Is there a TV around here somewhere?"

"Yea. I think there's one in there." I pointed toward the living room.

She took our bowls and put them in the sink. Then she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked from the kitchen.

She sat down on the couch.

"News. You want to watch it with me?"

"Sure."

I walked in there and took the seat on the couch beside her.

We watched the news, which didn't tell us much. The weather. There's a meteor shower tonight and a 50% chance of rain tomorrow. And the game show on after that, Travis walked away with 36,000 dollars. Funny how much you could learn from TV. When I looked up from the game show Chloe was leaned against my side quietly snoring. I smiled down at her, and then turned back to the TV.

There was nothing on, so I settled for an old western movie.

Something about the movie captured my attention. I didn't know if it was the fighting scenes, or I was just stupid. I watched the movie for two hours, then started flipping through the channels again. I wasn't going to wake Chloe up just because my arm fell asleep half an hour ago, so I just concentrated on the TV and not on my arm.

Chloe started talking. "Derek?"

I jumped from the sudden noise.

"Derek." She smiled.

What the heck? Her eyes weren't even open.

"What is it Chloe?"

She said nothing.

"Chloe?"

A light snore escaped from her lips.

Ahh.. She was sleep talking…… But why was she saying my name?

Well duh.. Probably because she was dreaming about me…. Why was she dreaming about me?

Chloe's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Derek don't go." She sounded troubled. "Derek.. don't…. leave…" She whispered. "Don't go… Please Derek… Because… _**I Love You**_."

* * *

***Exciting right?**

***Go check out Wolf Love by Cousin Liz!**

***I'll try to update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Okay this is gonna be my last chapter for today. I have to go clean and then get ready for bible school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

CPOV

I was dreaming that I was lost in a forest. I called out Derek's name.

"Chloe?"

"Derek." I smiled relieved.

Derek leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to go."

"Derek no."

"I have to."

Suddenly the mood changed. Derek's face shifted into a hard scowl.

"Derek don't go."

He turned around.

"Derek don't leave."

"Goodbye Chloe." He started to walk away.

"Don't go…. Please Derek!" I pleaded.

"Why should I stay?!" he snarled.

"Because…. I Love You."

He turned around and his eyes were soft again. I sighed in relief.

"I love you too Chloe."

I sighed again, but this time from happiness.

The dream broke off.

Nothing had changed since I fell asleep except Derek was watching a different show. Well if you would even say that Derek was watching anything. He was staring into space. He'd been doing that a lot lately. I looked at the TV.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yea, great." I looked over at him.

"Were you awake whenever the guy was talking about the meteor shower?"

"A meteor shower? When?"

"I guess not." He looked down at me.

"Well I've just always wanted to see one."

"There's one tonight. Do you want to go with me to watch it?"

"Yea! That'd be awesome." I was so happy.

"So what's on TV?" he asked.

"You tell me." I tossed him the remote.

He caught it and started flipping through the channels.

"My arm is asleep." He said and started to stand up.

He stretched and his arm popped about three times.

"Ouch." I emphized.

He sat back down and propped his arm on the back of the couch over my head.

"Such a guy." I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" of course he heard me.

"Guys and their 'moves'. If a guy wants to put his arm around a girl's shoulder he should just do it. He shouldn't use lame excuses like 'my arm is asleep'." I ranted.

"Okay." He let his arm fall off the back of the couch and onto my head.

He laughed. "Sorry."

I laughed to and he propped his arm over the back of the couch again.

"For your information I wasn't lying. My arm was really asleep."

"Okay Derek, I believe you." I meant it.

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." I said .

He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it. I did. :)**

***Go check out Cousin Liz's story if you haven't yet. Please. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay this is my longest chapter yet! I'm very proud of it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Parker and J.J.**

* * *

Chapter 15

CPOV

I didn't see Derek all day. Simon, on the other hand, I saw a lot of. Every time I turned around I heard 'Hey Chloe'. I just wanted to see Derek. And that's exactly what I told him.

"Hey Chloe!" Simon said.

"Is Derek around?" I asked.

"Yea. He's up in our room. Why?"

"I want to see him." and with those words I left Simon, and headed for Derek's room.

"Derek." I tapped on the door.

I could hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

"What Chloe?"

"Um. Can you open the door?" I asked quietly.

The door cracked open, and Derek looked out. I didn't see much of him, but I saw enough to know why he hadn't been out of his room all day.

I slipped through the small crack and Derek cussed at me, but shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at him.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I've been up here all day." He spat back.

"Yea, I noticed."

He was going to Change. He was feverish and sweaty. I could even see his muscles rippling. I knew he was going to Change tonight. Or half-way Change.

"Can we go walk outside?" He asked me. "I think it will help my fever.

"Yea. Sure." I grabbed my hoodie and we walked downstairs.

Luckily Simon wasn't around.

We rushed out of the house and started walking.

"Chloe, if I Change completely this time you can't stay with me."

"Yes I can."

"NO."

"Well what am I _suppose_ to do?"

"Your _suppose_ to run like hell and go get Parker and J.J."

I smiled. "Yes sir!"

He didn't smile back, but I knew it was just because he felt horrible.

It started to get dark.

"Well as long as we're out here we might as well watch the meteor shower." He pointed up.

I looked up and saw the first meteor fly across the sky.

We laid down in the grass. It was amazing. The meteors were like stars dancing. The _second_ most beautiful thing I had seen in my life.

After a little while I started to shiver. Derek sat up and leaned against a tree.

"You cold?"

"N-no."

"_Of course not_." He said sarcastically.

He held his arms open, and I crawled into them. He was just so warm. (It could've been because of his fever.)

"Beautiful."

I looked up at him. "Yes."

He had no idea I was talking about him.

I leaned my back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Just like a real couple.

We watched the shower in silence. It seemed like the cold air was doing Derek's fever a lot of good. I had a feeling that Derek would still Change tonight, and this time it would be fully.

"Chloe." I looked up to see that he was gazing down at me.

I looked away and blushed.

He pulled my chin up towards him.

"Chloe, there's something I need to tell you."

Before I could ask what he pushed me away and leaned over.

He was beginning to Change.

He heaved and threw up what looked like everything in his stomach, but I knew he was wasn't anywhere near finished. I saw the first thrust of his backbone, the hair growing and receding, heard the earsplitting cracks, and the painful heaves. And all I could do was rub him in between his shoulder blades. I hated seeing him like this.

Suddenly he stopped, and with one last heave and grunt Derek was gone. In his place was a black wolf with green eyes.

The wolf Derek snarled.

I knew it was just his way of telling me to go, so I did.

I ran as fast as I could to the house. I ran in screaming Parker and J.J's name. Everyone woke up and came running downstairs. I quickly explained what happened, and before I knew it Simon, J.J, Parker, Andrew, and I were running into the woods. I took them to where Derek and I were. Derek was laying there in wolf form. Tired.

"J.J talk to him." Parker said.

"Derek." J.J nudged him.

Derek looked up and growled. J.J jumped back.

When he turned his head to see who else was around him, his growl just got louder.

Then he looked at me.

I'll never understand what happened, but Derek (in wolf form) stopped growling, walked over to me, and pressed his head into my side.

I sat down and Derek laid in my lap.

J.J whispered something to Parker that I couldn't understand. So I just petted Derek.

About an hour later J.J walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

Derek snarled.

"Just what I thought. Sorry Derek." J.J said.

Derek nodded his huge head, and as if J.J was talking to himself he started telling Derek how to change back.

"But only do it when your ready." J.J finished.

"We brought you some extra clothes." Andrew spoke up for the first time all night.

Everyone left after that except me and J.J.

We sat for a long time saying nothing. I kept petting Derek.

Suddenly Derek jumped up, and J.J lunged backwards.

Derek walked over to him, and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Chloe, I think Derek is ready to Change back, will you go into some bushes or something?"

I nodded confused.

"We brought him clothes…" J.J hinted.

"Ohh! Sure."

I walked behind a tree and some brush where I couldn't see what was going on.

A few minutes later human Derek pulled me up off the ground.

I hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?"

"Just tired.. Let's go back to the house."

I released my arms from around him, only to grab his hand. I didn't really care if he wanted me to or not. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

* * *

**Well that concludes my third chapter!**

**I got done early so I think I'll write a few more chapters:)**

***Cousin Liz is out of town so she won't be able to update for the next week. :(**

**Check her story out anyway!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 16

DPOV

We walked home holding hands. God, I wish she wasn't just trying to comfort me. Something had changed between me and Chloe, but I don't know what. It's like the wolf has finally come out and me and the wolf had already chosen Chloe as his mate. Chloe and I are starting to act like a real couple. I don't know if she realizes it or not though.

I'm really glad J.J. is around too. He's….. different than I thought he was. More.. understanding. Like when Chloe was rubbing me, and he put his hand on her shoulder. All I had to do was growl a warning and he backed away.

We walked into the house. I couldn't help but notice that Simon was staring at mine and Chloe's hands. I laughed mentally.

We walked upstairs, and I walked Chloe to her room.

"Goodnight Derek." She whispered and dropped my hand.

"'Night Chloe."

She smiled and disappeared into her room.

I turned around to find Simon behind me.

"So.. You and Chloe?" he asked sadly

"No. Now let me get to our room. I'm tired."

"No?!" he said surprised, "Then what was that?"

"I don't know." I pushed past him.

"You don't know?" He REALLY needs to stop.

"No, I don't." I walked into our room.

Simon came in and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." I said yawning.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked really not that interested.

"Never being there for you."

I looked up from my bed.

"Well I mean Chloe is always there when you Change. Well really. What kind of brother am I?"

"_A good one_." I said, but before he could say anything else I was asleep.

*

I woke up… The clock read 3PM. Was I asleep for that long?

I crawled out of bed, but stumbled and grabbed my head.

Wow. Horrible headache. I hope it's not like this every time after I Change.

I could hear someone talking downstairs.

"So you and Derek huh?" It was Simon.

"W-what are you talking about?" Chloe answered.

If Simon doesn't leave Chloe alone I'm going to go downstairs and rip his little head-.

"Are you and Derek… You know… Dating?" Simon questioned her.

"Uh. I don't think so." Chloe responded.

"Why were you two holding hands last night?"

_THAT'S IT!_

I jumped up. My head ached for me to sit back down, but I barged out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Nothing is going on, damn it!" I spat at Simon, "Now leave Chloe alone."

My head really hurt now.

"Sorry Chloe." Simon apologized.

Chloe nodded and stood up.

Then Tori walked in and everyone groaned.

"Could you guys keep it down in here? I'm trying to put on my make-up." she snapped.

I'd completely forgotten about Tori.

"I was just leaving." Chloe said and then walked out the door.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked in her usually snobby tone.

"Well she was _fine_ until you walked in." I responded, then walked out the door to go find Chloe.

* * *

***I love reviews and my reviewers:)**

***Look it'd just be alot easier if you'd just go read Wolf Love if you haven't yet. **

**(We can do this the easy way or the hard way :) )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I swear this chapter took me 4 hours to write. I just couldn't figure out what to do with it. I think I did a pretty good job with it though... You tell me.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own anything from the Darkest Powers series:(**

* * *

Chapter 17

CPOV

I need to talk to Derek, but I can't just go back in the house. Simon is probably still in there. I walked around the house.

"Simon can be a pain in the butt. Huh?"

I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice.

I turned around.

"A little." I admitted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I knew he didn't believe me.

"Chloe you've got to start telling me what's wrong."

I just stared at him.

"If not I can't help you."

"Well there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"You can tell me now." He said and leaned closer to me.

"But I want to talk in private."

"You want me to leave?" he asked confused.

"No… Parker and J.J…" I hinted.

"Oh. Well-" he was cut off by J.J..

"Look you guys can talk privately. Me and Parker are going to the store." J.J. was really sweet, "Is there anything ya'll need?"

"Chloe needs hair dye…..?" Derek turned toward me.

"Uh. No I can live without it."

"Okay then." J.J. looked toward me and mouthed 'Good luck'.

How did he know what I was going to say?! Was it that obvious? No! He couldn't have known.

I was panicking.

J.J. and Parker walked away, then Derek spun me around.

"Chloe are you okay?! Your heart is beating way too fast! Are you nervous or something?" He asked worried.

I nodded.

"Well don't be." He said calmer taking my face into his hands. "because everything is going to be okay." he said slower, more careful.

"D-Derek….." I stopped.

No! I can't chicken out now! I have to tell him.

"D-Derek." My voice got lower and where he could barely hear me I whispered, "_I love you_." then started crying.

* * *

***Did you love it?!?**

***Read and Review please!**

***Wolf Love. Go read it!**

***Tomorrow is my birthday :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. nada. zip. My point is I don't, never have, nor ever will own ANYTHING from the Darkest Powers series.**

* * *

Chapter 18

SPOV

I was sitting at the table with my head in my hands. I had been dreading this moment for a long time. The day when Derek and Chloe finally figured out that they were in love. I tried my best to win Chloe over, but she loves Derek and I can't change that. Parker and J.J. warned me before they left about what Derek and Chloe were going to talk about. Now five minutes later I'm falling apart.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even look up.

I heard whoever it was sit down beside me.

"Simon?" it was Halie.

I didn't say anything.

"It's going to be okay."

She has _NO_ idea.

"Derek and Chloe _belong_ together…"

She said something else but I didn't hear her. I was too lost in thought.

Derek always wanting Chloe there when he Changed. The few days they spent together alone. When Derek growled at J.J.. Chloe only being able to concentrate on letting spirits free when Derek was there. Derek _always_ protecting Chloe before anyone else.

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks.

Derek and Chloe _BELONG_ together.

I wanted to cry.

After all the years… All the girls… When I find the one I really like Derek steps in for once in his life… And it was because he and Chloe belonged together all along.

I was never _meant_ to be with Chloe.

"Simon," I looked at Halie, "will you please say something."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me.

Her teeth glistened in the light. I never noticed how her blonde hair brought out her hazel eyes. She was very pretty, but not near as beautiful as Chloe. She was defiantly pretty though,.

"So you're a witch?" I asked.

She smiled again.

"Yea."

"Did you know I'm a wizard?"

"Yea I did know that." She laughed.

"You have a beautiful smile."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

"Halie?" Kaylee called.

"Down here." Halie answered.

Kaylee walked down the steps.

"Can you come upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure Kaylee. Simon, I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

She walked away..

Just like Chloe did ten minutes earlier.. I wonder if she's told Derek yet.

* * *

**So... I have some good news, bad news, and some more good news.**

**Bad news- My surgery is Tuesday & Wednesday. I won't ba able to leave the hospitial until Thursday.**

**Good news- That gives me PLENTY of time to write new chapters!**

**MORE Good news- Cousin Liz and I are going to team up and write a new fanfiction! Yay! :) Speaking of Cousin Liz go read her story please;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for J.J., Parker, and the plot of this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 19

DPOV

I couldn't let her cry anymore. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why are you crying Chloe?"

"Did you hear me?"

I didn't say anything.

She looked up at me.

I had heard her, I just wanted to hear her say it again.

"_I love you Derek_." She said a little louder this time.

She buried her face into my chest. Embarrassed.

I was probably grinning like an idiot.

I pulled her chin towards me, and made her look at me.

"_I love you to Chloe_." I said triumphantly.

Her eyes got wide and teary again.

"Please don't cry." I begged.

She blinked back the tears.

For a long time neither of us said anything. We just stood there. I held her, and she kept her face buried in my chest.

She looked up at me and smiled her beautiful smile.

"_I love you_." She whispered again.

I smiled down at her.

She put her face back into my chest. I put my face into her hair and breathed in her scent.

An hour had to pass. We stood not saying anything.

After a while she sighed.

"I guess it's about time to go in and break the news to Simon."

She started to lean away from me.

"Wait." I said.

She looked back at me.

"Chloe…. Will you be my _girlfriend_?"

She bit her lower lip then smiled.

"_Of course_."

I sighed then and smiled at her. I put my arm around her waist and we started to walk inside.

She was officially mine.

Forever according to J.J..

*

She sat down and I (in wolf form) laid down in her lap.

She started to rub me and I was in heaven.

J.J. turned toward Parker.

"They'll be together _foreve_r." he whispered. "They belong together."

*

That 19 year old knew what he was talking about. We did belong together, and if I have anything to do with it we will be together forever.

We walked in the house and Simon was sitting at the table.

He looked toward us.

"Simon.." Chloe started.

"Look it's okay." he sounded very sad. "You two belong together and it's my fault for not realizing before now."

Chloe smiled at him then hugged him.

Simon stood up and hugged me too. I could tell he was still sad.

"Just a heads up, I think Halie likes you." Chloe whispered into Simon's ear.

"I hope so." he said.

I laughed.

"What?" Simon and Chloe asked.

"I know she likes him."

Simon smiled to himself.

Just then J.J. and Parker walked in.

"We got hair dye!" J.J. said, obviously back to his normal self.

"Really?! So I get to get rid of this black crap in my hair?" Chloe asked sounding excited.

"Sure do." J.J. beamed.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 19 of Brotherly Love!!!**

**So what did ya'll think?**

***Chapter 20 to come soon (hopefully)**

*******In the meantime go check out Wolf Love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Okay wow MAJOR writer's block, but that's okay. Here's a 'just for laughs' chapter in J.J.'s POV. That's why it's a 'just for laughs' chapter. I love writing in J.J.'s POV. J.J. is an actual person. He is hilarious and deserves to be in a story. I'm backing up in time here to before Chloe tells Derek, but just for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. And BTW if you havent read _Twilight_ this chapter will update you on the basics. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except J.J. and Parker.**

* * *

J.J. POV

"J.J. guess what!?" Parker had just run in my door and was looking giddy.

"Chloe is telling Derek.."

"How do you find out _EVERYTHING_ before I do?" Parker asked.

"_Edward Cullen_."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Simple. _Edward. Cullen_."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm talking about Edward Cullen. You know the dreamy mind reading dude from _Twilight_."

He looked at me confused. How could he NOT know what _Twilight_ is.

I picked up the book from the night stand and threw it at his head.

"Read it."

"Whatever." he said sounding annoyed.

He'd read it… They always give in.

I could hear the door slam downstairs and someone talking.

"Simon is a pain in the butt, huh?" It was Derek

"A little." He was apparently talking to Chloe.

"Dude maybe we should give them some privacy."

Parker wasn't really trying to talk me into leaving was he?

"Let's go to the store or something."

I groaned.

Parker drug me off the bed and through the door.

"Come on.." He tried to persuade me.

"Fine! Just let go."

He let go of my arm and I reluctantly walked downstairs.

We walked outside and I could already hear Chloe telling Derek that she didn't want me and Parker listing to their conversation.

Well fine if she didn't want me around I will leave.

"Look you guys can talk privately. Me and Parker are going to the store." I asked quietly, "Is there anything ya'll need?"

Derek looked toward Chloe, "Chloe needs hair dye…"

That gave me an idea.

"Uh. No I can live without it." Chloe sounded so innocent.

"Okay then." I looked toward Chloe and mouthed 'Good luck.'

I could already see the panic on her face as I walked away.

Parker and I walked around to my truck.

Ford 150. 5 inch lifts. Chrome rims. I had the nicest truck in this part of town.

I climbed in and Parker called shotgun.

I put it in drive and we were off to the store.

"What are you going to do?" Parker asked me curiously.

"What do you mean?." I replied as innocently as I could.

"You've got your 'prank face' on."

I laughed. Parker knew me way too well.

"Well let's just say we _are_ getting hair dye.."

Parker leaned his head back and laughed.

"So…. What's this _Twilight_ book about?"

"Okay, so there's this girl and he name is Bella Swan and she moves to this rainy town called Forks and she meets this dude named Edward Cullen but she doesn't know that he's really a vampire and he wants her blood but their completely in love and she meets this other dude named Jacob Black and he becomes her best friend but she doesn't know that he's a werewolf and he likes her and there's a total love triangle going on between Jacob, Bella, and Edward….." I rambled

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You passed the turn off."

"Damn it."

**(A/N: Please excuse J.J.'s lauange.)**

I turned the truck around and pulled into the parking lot.

"So who gets Bella?"

"I can't tell you.." I said secretively.

"Well who do you WANT to get Bella."

"Team Jacob is all I'm saying.."

He stared at me.

"Why?"

"_WEREWOLVES ROCK_!" I yelled, and with that we got out of the truck and went to go find Chloe some hair dye.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I was in the hospitial for longer than I expected... 3 days longer.. and then my leg was killing me (I blame it for my writer's block) and i'm working on a diffrent story. Also my dog had 9 puppies last night and in my opinion they are the cutest things ever. Oh and my favorite cousin (apart from Cousin Liz) that I haven't in 5 years came down to see his sister (who is my other cousin) have her baby which she had today at 1:12PM. :) **

**Just to keep things straight I am Team Jacob becaus in fact werewolves do rule :)!**

***Wolf Love is posponed and will more than likely be left UNFINISHED! **

**Dang you Cousin Liz!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

****

Author's Note: I came up with this off the top of my head. Sorry if it's a little rough. I want to start including more than just Derek, Chloe, and Simon in my chapters.

**Disclaimer: I own J.J., Parker, Charlton, Halie, and Kaylee!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Chloe POV

All of us are going to the movies tonight: J.J., Parker, Simon, Halie, Charlton, Tori, Kaylee, Derek, and I. Andrew had said since the Edison group hasn't been around, it would be okay to go out for once, but if something goes wrong we have to stick together.

We are going to see some kind of scary movie. J.J. and Parker had to practically put Derek in a head lock to convince him to go. He had just said 'I'm not that into movies'. Well whatever I'm just happy to be able to leave the house.

If you would have told me two months ago that I would be some person, who everyone thinks is crazy and sees ghosts, on the run from some freaky supernatural group home who wants to kill me, I would have probably called the therapist. Now I'm the one who needs the therapist. After you spend a week with J.J., you'd be half crazy too.

All of a sudden J.J. ran into my room and picked me up.

"Put me down! What do you want?" I said while beating him across his back.

"It's time to go." He said laughing.

"I have feet. I can walk."

He sighed.

"Why do girls always ruin my fun?" he muttered under his breath, but put me down.

I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs, J.J. trailing me.

"You ready Chloe?" Kaylee asked me.

"Well according to J.J. I am."

"Come on! We're going in my truck." J.J. announced.

"Where's Derek?" Parker asked.

J.J.'s eyes narrowed and he tromped up the stairs.

Two minutes later he came back down and Derek was right behind him grumbling.

"We're going to have to take my car too." Halie pointed out. "So J.J., Parker, Chloe, Derek, and Simon can all go in J.J.'s truck, and Kaylee, Charlton, and Tori can go with me on my car.

She smile when she finished.

"Well whatever, Let's go!" J.J. said and started pushing us out the door.

We all got in J.J.'s truck and headed toward the movie theatre.

J.J. made jokes the whole way there. One or two were pointed toward Derek and I, but the look on Derek's face made him shut up. So J.J. stuck to making fun of Parker and Simon.

When we got there J.J. helped me out of the truck and held my hand as we walked in.

J.J. laughed a few times then turned toward Derek.

"If your not going to pay your girlfriend any more attention than that, I'll date her."

Derek rolled his eyes, and J.J. dropped my hand. Derek replaced J.J.'s hand for his.

I like it better when Derek holds my hand, but of course J.J. would leave us like that and he took my empty hand.

Derek rolled his eyes again.

"Dude I'm gonna show you how this is done." J.J. said and looked toward Derek.

Parker ordered our tickets and we went into the theatre ten minutes early. There was no since in waiting in the concession area and risking being seen.

When we sat down J.J. automatically threw his hand over my shoulder.

I shoved it off and he laughed.

I waited for the smart remark that he was probably thinking up but it never came.

The movie finally started after ten minutes of silence between our group.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." J.J. whispered.

"The movie just started though." Parker answered.

"But I've GOT to go." J.J. whispered more urgently this time.

"THEN GO." I said.

He got up and walked around us.

Suddenly I felt a different arm around my shoulder. I looked over at Derek and saw him staring intently at the screen. He had his arm stretched out behind my head.

I turned, looked back at the screen, and smiled. Maybe Derek was finally letting his guard down for once in his life.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie. The only think I could think about was Derek's arm around me. Through the whole movie Derek never looked at me, but I didn't care. I was happy.

J.J. finally came back and sat down. He smiled through the whole movie, but I'm not sure why.

When we got up to leave J.J. pulled me off to the side away from Derek and put something in my hand.

Breath mints!

"What are these for?!" I asked dramatically.

"You'll find out." He laughed and walked away.

* * *

**Here's something to give you the idea of why I love to write about J.J.. I hope you get a laugh out of it, cause I was confused as hell.**

**Setting: Okay so I'm sitting in Science class with Cousin Liz and J.J. very randomly walks in**

**J.J.: Hey Anthony, you look smart.**

**Anthony (smart wierd guy in my class): Yes...**

**J.J.: My IQ is like negative 12. What's yours?**

**Anthony: I've never taken an IQ test.**

**J.J.: That's okay dude. Your so smart they'd have to redo the scales anyway.**

**Anthony: ...**

**J.J.: How smart are you on a scale from 1 to 10. 2 being the lowest and 8 being the highest...**

**Anthony: ...**

**Cousin Liz: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Rest of class: ...**

**Whole class in unsion: What?**

**J.J.: ...**

**Mrs. Harris: You know I think that's why he failed my class.**

*** **

**True story. I swear!**

***Wolf Love. Cousin Liz. Find it. Read it. Review it. Please:).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Okay here it is!! Chapter 22 Dun Dun Dun!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

Chapter 22

CPOV

I stepped out of J.J.'s truck and stretched. It had to be at least 11:30.

After the movie we went to get something to eat, well J.J., Parker, Halie, Kaylee, Tori, and Charlton did anyway. Derek, Simon, and I sat in the truck and waited on them.

We all walked in the house and were greeted by Andrew.

"Hey guys! Did you have fun?" He asked cheerfully.

"Chloe and Derek did." J.J. said then smiled

"Oh really?" Andrew said then winked at J.J.

"You're just a bunch of girls." Derek muttered under his breath.

J.J. laughed, "Are not!"

Derek rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

Whenever he started to leave, J.J. pushed me.

"What?" I snapped.

Derek turned around and J.J. looked away from me.

When Derek started to walk up the stairs again J.J. hissed 'Follow him' in my ear, and then nudged me toward the stairs.

I followed Derek up the stairs and to his room.

All of a sudden he spun around.

I jumped at the sudden movement.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"S'okay"

Things were starting to get awkward so I broke the silence.

"I'm going to bed, Night Derek."

I turned to walk away.

"Wait."

When I turned around Derek was right in my face. I was going to yelp from being startled but before I could Derek's lips were on mine.

The kiss was short and sweet, but full of passion. Like a Goodnight kiss but better. So much better. Suddenly, I knew exactly who I wanted. No doubt about it. Derek. I love Derek. Always have (even though I didn't know it) and always will.

Much too soon he pulled away. I then realized the kiss only lasted about three seconds.

"Night Chloe." He said not meeting my eyes.

I grabbed his hand and he looked up.

I kissed him.

The first boy I ever kissed and it was Derek. At first it surprised him, but soon he was kissing me back. This kiss lasted longer. We didn't pull away until we were both gasping for air.

He looked at me.

I don't know what he saw there, but it caused him to smile.

He kissed me on my cheek.

"Goodnight Chloe." He opened his door. Before he walked in his room he whispered 'I love you' and my heart went crazy.

I stood in front of his door for a few minutes after he had closed it, getting a grip on myself. On reality. Then I realized that this is reality. Derek is mine and one kiss was all it took for me to realize it.

I walked in my room. I was so happy that I didn't notice the person sitting on my bed until she said my name.

"Chloe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Exciting right?! So I'm working on a new story! Sneak Peek? Well if you insist.**

**"Yeah, found some girl out in the woods talking to herself."**

**I listened closer.**

**"What so we do with her?"**

**"Well what does she look like?"**

**"Black hair, but it's dye. Blue eyes. Small thing. But pretty."**

**Chloe?!**

**"Well we don't have any use for her. Kill her."**

**What?**

**I was so mad, my mind went blank. Somewhere in the darkness I heard the rope I was tied up with snap. **

**I have to get to Chloe.**

**Author's Note continued: So will you guys read it? I hope so It's going to get better I promise. I haven't thought up the first chapter yet, but I working on it ;)**

**Here's something for your entertainment.. **

**Just to keep things straight, J.J. is 17 and on the football team**

**Setting: So I wasn't exactly there but Cousin Liz was.. She was going to the band room and sees Mrs. Harris (our Science teacher) walking.**

**Mrs. Harris is walking and J.J. spots her. He crouches down and starts following her. All of a sudden J.J. tackles Mrs. Harris. He hugs her then gets up and runs away:) **

**Setting: I wasn't here either but my other BFF Callie and her Mom were. Mrs. Tracy (Callie's mom) is at the grocery store.**

**Callie and Mrs. Tracy are walking out of the grocery store and just bought a watermelon. Out of no where J.J.'s pimped out truck comes up and J.J. jumps out. He runs, tackles , takes her watermelon and runs away. A few minutes later he comes back and gives her watermelon then hugs her. 10 minutes ****later (seriously) he lets go and begs for her watermelon. **

**:)**

**J.J. rocks:D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I got bored, and was thinking about J.J. and this chapter came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: J.J. rocks! He rocks _so_ much he should own Darkest Powers. And that's saying alot.**

* * *

Chapter 23

J.J. POV

"Ha! They kissed! You owe me five bucks Parker."

"No way! Not fair! You made her go." Parker glared at me defiantly.

No one defies me. Not even my best friend!

"I didn't _make_ her do anything."

"Fine you_ influenced_ her." Parker said looking toward Andrew for backup.

"Doesn't matter. They kissed and you now owe me five bucks."

"Andrew back me up." Parker begged.

"Sorry Parker, but I'm with J.J. on this one."

10+3+7=20...

"If you don't pay up by tomorrow you owe me twenty extra."

Parker's eyes got wide.

"Twenty extra! Dude where did you get that number?"

"Interest and tax." I said.

"I lost a bet, I didn't borrow money." he said slowly.

Like I didn't already know that.

"Yeah J.J. that is a little unfair." Kaylee butted in.

"Thank you." Parker said then turned back to me.

"Five bucks is all you're getting."

"Ya'll are just a bunch of babies and can't handle my Alabama algebra."

"Math." Parker corrected me.

Oh so he thinks he smart! We'll see about that.

"9x2." I started shooting questions at him.

"18."

Crap.

"12x12"

"144"

12. 24. 25. 26. Oh forget it.

"7x6"

"42"

Dang.

"1,000,000,000,000x1,000,000,000,000x0+1"

He stopped and stared at me.

Ha Ha! He'll never figure that one out.

"1"

"Smart ass."

Did he have to be such a know-it-all?

Andrew and Kaylee laughed.

"You still owe me five bucks." I reminded him.

He let out a string of profanity that was not acceptable under any circumstances.

"One dollar for every inappropriate word that just came out of your mouth." I told him.

He pulled out his wallet and shoved five dollars in my out stretched hand.

"Well if it's one dollar for every cuss word that's came out of your mouth, you'd put the whole country in debt." He pointed out.

"Fair enough."

I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You want to make another bet?" I asked Parker.

"You know it."

"Ten bucks says Chloe doesn't notice what color hair dye we got her."

"You're on."

"Count me in." Andrew spoke up.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"What did you do?" Halie questioned me.

I whistled innocently.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo... Yea.. I 'm bored. Here's another J.J. moment for ya.**

**Setting: Science class with Mrs. Harris. Someone has stolen her flip flop and J.J. walks in (OH NO!). **

**J.J.: Hello gorgeous. Where's your shoe?**

**Mrs. Harris: Someone took it.**

**J.J.'s eyes get wide and he goes and grabs the paddle.**

**J.J.: Okay who took Mrs. Harris's shoe?**

**J.J. takes the paddle and slaps it across his hand.**

**J.J.: Whoever has it will be punished.**

**All of class looks around not knowing who took it.**

**J.J.: *Points the paddle at Anthony* Anthony how could you!**

**Anthony: I have no idea what you are talking about.**

**J.J. does the 'i'm watching you' sign.**

**Jonathan whistles innocently then takes Mrs. Harris's shoe and throws it at Parker's head while J.J. isn't looking**

**Parker(Guy in my class): Ow.**

**J.J. spins around and Parker takes him the shoe.**

**J.J.: Parker how could you!**

**J.J. takes the paddle and smacks Parker across the butt with the paddle.**

**Parker: Ow!**

**Me&Cousin Liz: -giggles-**

**J.J.: *hands Mrs. Harris her shoe* here you go beautiful.:)**

***It happend I was there.**

**J.J. is a very loveable person and also loves Mrs. Harris. Alot. That is why she is in most of my little J.J. drabbles.**

***Wolf Love.**

***Read&Review Please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated. Don't give up on me though I have not abanded the story :). **

**Dedication: *Cousin Liz- She inspired me to write this chapter and gave me ideas. Also she reminded me about our little lock incident which I included in this chapter. *My brother Trent- He calls everyone and everyting Meathead. So Yea. I got that from him.**

**Disclaimer: I happily own J.J. (: But not Darkest Powers ):**

* * *

Chapter 24

**Chloe POV**

"Oh. My. God. What did you do to your hair!?!"

I was staring at Liz. Of all people, - er ghosts- Liz was sitting on my bed.

"How did you find me?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"Well it wasn't easy considering I was looking for you in Buffalo, not New York! Now answer my question."

"Uhh… Derek thought I needed to look different…."

"Well he made you look different, that's for sure!" she interrupted me. "And speaking of Derek, it seems like I've missed a lot since you were in Buffalo.."

"Uhh…. Yeah…" I answered awkwardly.

"Uh. Yeah. is right. So are you two like…. Dating?"

"I-I guess."

"Ha! Never saw that one coming."

I just glared at her.

"Well I didn't come here to judge your taste in guys, I just wanted to tell you bye."

"Are you passing on to your afterlife or whatever?"

"I'm gonna try Chloe. I think I've figured it out." she said excitedly.

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Chloe. Well… bye."

"Bye Liz, I hope you find your afterlife."

She smiled at me, and I watched her walk through my window. Suddenly I felt sad- Liz was finally gone- but at the same time I was happy for her.

Then a comment from our conversation got my attention.

I turned to look in the mirror on my dresser. Maybe it's time to wash this stuff out of my hair.

I grabbed the hair dye off of the dresser and bounced down the hallway toward the bathroom.

I rinsed my hair. When I had gotten most of the black dye out, after about fifteen minutes, I jumped out of the shower and toweled my hair dry.

I put on my clothes and opened the dye up. I threw the box away without a glance and automatically started rubbing the dye in my hair. I let it sit for a complete twenty-five minutes. Finally I went to the sink and started washing the excess dye out. When I was finished I toweled my hair again. I then wiped the steam from the mirror. When I saw what was it the mirror I screamed.

**J.J. POV**

I walked in the house.

"J.J……." Parker stared at me nervously. "Why are you holding a lock?"

I looked down and of course I had forgotten to put the lock back on my toolbox.

"Wow! How stupid can I get?" I said laughing as I waved the lock, and of course the lock flew from my hand right toward Derek's face.

Derek, with his super awesome werewolf reflexes, saw it coming and ducked. But Simon- or as I like to call him Meathead- wasn't as lucky. The lock stuck him in the face and I could already see the bruise forming under his left eye.

"J.J.! What was that for!?!" he yelled at me.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap…

When in doubt refer to the J.J. code of conduct:

Rule 17 When in trouble blame it on the person standing closest to you.

"Parker did it!!!!" I said automatically.

"Whatever! I'm not taking the blame for this one buddy boy." Parker retorted.

My best friend betrayed me! Oh Well let's watch some TV.

I bounded over to the sofa, ignoring Meathead's glares.

"Can I have my lock back now?" I asked him once I was safely sitting on the couch.

I think even Derek laughed at that one. Man I'm good!

Whatever Meathead was about to say, he was cut off by the sound of Chloe screaming.

Parker and I both laughed.

"Right on time. Twenty bucks richer." I said smiling.

Derek's eyes got wide whenever Chloe came downstairs screaming.

"J.J. My. Hair. Is. Purple. Do you want to tell me why my hair is purple?!" she shrieked.

"Uhhh… I guess you dyed it…" I stated the obvious.

"Why in the hell did you buy me purple hair dye?" she asked.

"Why in the hell did you not read the label?" I mocked her.

Parker was practically rolling on the floor in laughter. I think Simon was smiling despite him being mad at me. Derek was just staring blankly.

All of a sudden Tori came down the stairs and screamed when she saw Chloe's hair.

"What did you do?" she asked like Chloe purposely dyed her hair Passion Purple..

"Totally worth it." Parker said while fishing ten bucks out of his wallet.

Then Andrew walked in.

"What's all the commotion about?" he said but then saw Chloe's hair and chuckled. He pulled ten dollars out of his pocket and placed them in my outstretched hand.

"Did you bet on this?" Chloe asked pointing to her hair.

"Sorry Chloe.." Parker, Andrew, and I said in unison.

Then Charlton, Halie, and Kaylee joined the party a whole three minutes to late.

"What's going on?" Halie asked.

No one answered her. Everyone was too busy laughing. Even Chloe.

When everyone finally calmed down I looked around the room.

"Well since we got the whole gang back together why don't we have another camp-out?!"

"No." Everybody said at the same time.

"O-kay." I answered breaking the word up into two syllables.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah would you like to hear about the _real _lock incident..... Well I'm gonna tell you about it anyway.**

**Setting: Science class. 6th period. I'm just walking in and see my friend Chris.**

**Me: Hey Chris..**

***I hear in the background my friend Callie***

**Callie_(background): I'm so stupid!_**

**Chris: AHHHH! **

***Chris drops his Science book and jumps backwards knocking over Mrs. Harris's podeium***

**Callie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHaHaHAHaHahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Me:???**

***I look down at the ground and see Callie's lock from her locker laying on the ground near Chris's feet.***

**Chris: It almost hit me in the head. It would've knocked me out.....**

**Me: Callie. Callie. Callie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: KK! Guys. I understand that this story has _no plot whatsoever_. I'm working on it, okay. I love all of you guys who are bearing with me and still reading my story! So here's your next chapter. :). At the request of Cousin Liz, I put in some Derek/Chloe fluff and another one of J.J's 'great ideas'..... I feel sorry for everyone included in this 'great idea'. . **

**Dedication: Cousin Liz, 'Cause she rocks and she helped me alot in writing this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, guess what!!! I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 25  
DPOV

Chloe and I were standing alone in the living room. Everyone else had gotten bored and left. But not before they laughed at Chloe which really pissed me off. I ended up handling the situation maturely though, instead of knocking J.J., Parker, and everyone that was laughing at her to the ground, I just stared blankly.

"Tell the truth, how bad is it?" Chloe asked me referring to her hair.

"It….uh.. It looks….um….good..?" Smooth Derek real smooth. I just turned a statement into a question.

She scoffed at my stupid attempt to make her feel better.

"Well I can't exactly empathize. Guys don't dye their hair." Well except for Simon that one time. "But if it will make you feel better I could give J.J. a black eye for giving you purple hair." I said almost too low for her to hear.

But she heard and her eyes softened.

"Derek that's…sweet." she said hesitantly with a small smile.

She bit her lip and walked toward me. She hugged me tight and I put my arms around her hips.

It felt weird like this. Weird, but right. The word girlfriend was still alien to me even though Chloe was mine.

Then she looked up. I saw what she wanted in her eyes. I hesitantly leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers. I leaned back for a complete half a second, only to grab her face in my hand and pull her lips back to mine.

She hugged me even closer, and her lips slightly parted so naturally mine did too. I could feel her hot breath in my mouth and before I knew what I was doing my tongue was tracing the line of her bottom lip. She flinched a bit, but made no move to pull away. I inhaled deeply taking in her scent that I already knew so well. I wanted so bad just to never have to breath, but not breathing isn't an option.

We tore apart for one second at the most, gulping much needed air. Then Chloe crashed her lips back to mine, so quickly I was left with my mouth open. Chloe took advantage of that and suddenly I felt her tongue tracing the line of my teeth. I sucked in a sharp breath at the new feeling.

I may have never kissed a girl before, but damn it, she was an amazing kisser. Before I knew it our tongues were exploring each other's mouth. Much to soon she pulled away, panting. I wasn't much better.

"Oh, Derek." she said, all cheesy like. I decided I wouldn't ruin the moment, so I played along.

"Oh, Chloe." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"OH, BARF!" J.J. said walking pass us and flopping down on the couch.

Well at least I didn't ruin the moment.

I looked over at J.J. and he was flipping through the channels, fake gagging.

"But, I will admit, You're a lucky Mother-"

"J.J.! Where are you, dude?" Parker called, walking around the corner. "Oh, there you are."

"Ain't I always here?"

"Well what was your 'great idea'." Parker asked him.

"Oh, right." J.J. said grinning. He quickly flipped the channels to CMT.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT, J.J." Charlton called from upstairs, obviously seeing J.J.'s 'great idea'.

"Sure you will you little Alice Cullen," J.J. called back.

"Well what are we doing?" Parker asked again.

J.J. grinned.

"We're going to make a music video to Love Story by Taylor Swift, and Chloe's going to direct!" And on cue Taylor Swift's music video for Love Story, or whatever he called it, started playing on the TV.

Chloe's eyes got big.

"Why?" Parker asked the same question I'm sure Chloe was thinking.

"I don't like the end to the video." J.J. said very casually.

"Two things: One. She gets the guy, and he proposes. What's not to like? Two. It says in the song that he proposes so you can't really change that." Parker pointed out.

"I can't…… That's the director's job!" he said grinning at Chloe. "So watta' say, Chloe?"

"Uhhh…. I-I.. uhh.. I don't.. exactly know how….." she trailed off.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Pwease! Pwease. Pwease!!!" he begged.

She sighed. "Why not. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Ha! Never say that when I'm around. I'm sure something is going to go wrong- or explode.... but since you already agreed, it's your problem now!"

Crap. I feel sorry for Chloe.

"I've already got everyone's part planned." J.J. handed me a piece of paper.

It said:

Chloe --------------- Director

Halie -------------- -Juliet

J.J. ------------------ Romeo

Derek ------------- Romeo's stunt double

Kaylee ----------- Camera Person

Charlton ---------- Editor

Parker ------------ Explosives

Andrew ---------- Concerned father

Simon ----------- lighting & fog allusions

Tori ------------- Plant (no close-up)

"Hell yea! Explosives!" Parker yelled from the back of the room.

"Why am I a stunt double?" I asked.

"Well whenever Parker's job is needed, your gonna take my place."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting Parker anywhere near me with dynamite."

"…."

"Halie. Kaylee. Charlton. Andrew. Tori. Simon. Come check out your parts.

"I can handle editor." Charlton said once he was down the steps.

"I assume you've told everyone else." J.J. said.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlton answered.

"Do we really have to do this?" Tori asked smacking her gum while examining her nails on her other hand that wasn't holding Charlton's, "I know you all want me to be Juliet-"

"Uh actually, Love, Halie is Juliet..." Charlton said very sweetly (why he liked Tori I'll never know), trying to hold down her anger.

"What?!? Then what the hell is my part?" She said snatching the letter out of my hand, "Tori....Plant?!?! Why the hell am I a plant?"

"We didn't have another part." J.J. said acting calm.

"So you put me as Plant? What do I even do?"

"You stand faraway with leaves taped to you."

"EW! Do you know what are-"

"Okay moving on...." Simon said grabbing the list, "Fog and light allusions? Cool, although I haven't really learned lighting yet...."

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Halie said, blushing when Simon smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What's my part?" Andrew said grabbing the paper that hang limp in Simon's outreached hand, "Concerned Father? That wasn't even in the first video."

"Yah well this is OUR video."

"Fine, fine"

"So what am I?" Kaylee asked, "Camera person, sweet."

"So when do Ya'll want to get started?" J.J. asked turning the TV off.

"As soon as we can get this over with," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, come on Derek be a good sport about it. It'll be fun!" J.J. said.

"Yes, being blown up is always fun."

"That's the spirit," J.J. cheered as he stood up and pat me on the back as Parker got out a HUGE microphone and explosives that apparently we have full stock of in the coat closet.

What have we gotten in to?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so feel sorry for Chloe and Derek yet? . I do. :). **

**Yet, another disclaimer: I do not own: Chloe, Simon, Derek, Tori, Andrew, the safe house, Taylor Swift, any Taylor Swift songs or music videos, a new phone, the song Love Story, or anything that has anything to do with Darkest Powers..... Well I do own both books... that should count for something. Right?**

**Comming Up: J.J., Singing, Music Video, Comedy, Laughing, Explosives, Confusion, and a sad story...**

* * *

**I would just like to recomend some awesome stories:**

***The Continueing- Lizzie6376**

***Wolf Love- Lizzie6376**

***I'm not done yet- your's truly!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Yep this is going to be a suprise to you guys! :)! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Cursing. Cursing. And even more Cursing in this chap! Sorry guys. It was nesscary.**

**Dedication: As usual Cousin Liz, and the dang cookie girl that sold her a cookie while I was on the phone with her! Thanks cookie girl! :D**

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you I owned it? ... Didn't think so...**

* * *

Chapter 26

CPOV

I can't believe we actually lived through that…..

We finally finished the video after Derek got blown up, Halie had got pebbles thrown at her, J.J. chased Tori with a weed whacker, and Parker put about two hundred fire works inside of J.J.'s truck and then set them off.

J.J. took off chasing Parker after that… They've been gone for about fifteen minutes.

Now Derek has minor burns, Halie is holding a ice pack to her head, Tori locked herself in her room, Charlton is trying to get Tori out of her room, Parker is running for his life, J.J. is probably crying over his truck, Simon… Well let's just say J.J. didn't cut Simon any slack today, and I think Kaylee and I need to see a therapist after spending all day with J.J. and Parker.

Suddenly, Parker busted through the door panting. His shirt and jeans were ripped and caked in mud. His hair was sticking everywhere and I could see a few stray twigs and leafs in it.

"What happened?" I asked.

Then J.J. busted through the door screaming.

"Bitch, your gonna pay for that truck!!"

Wow. Maybe I was wrong about J.J. crying over his truck… He was taking his anger out on Parker.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Andrew said while he ran in behind J.J. "Man, You guys run fast! Now calm down, J.J."

"Would you calm down if I stuck like five hundred bottle rockets in your truck and then set them off?!" J.J. asked starting to calm down. Some.

Kaylee walked over to J.J., "It's okay J.J. we'll get it fixed." she soothed him.

"Dude! How many times do I gotta say it?" Parker said falling to the floor

J.J. lunged at him playfully, but apparently Parker thought he was still mad and jumped up and ran into the living room.

We all followed him.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Parker apologized standing up.

J.J. held his arms out and grabbed Parker into a hug.

"It's okay. But your paying for repairs." He said putting Parker into a headlock.

Charlton came strutting down the stairs hand in hand with Tori, then. Whenever she saw J.J. she lunged back toward the stairs, but Charlton grabbed her.

"Don't worry," J.J. said sarcastically, "No weed whackers here."

"Ha. Ha." Tori spat back.

The doorbell rang from down the hall.

"Uh… Who's at the door?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know….." J.J. said looking at Charlton.

"Me either." Charlton put in.

We all stared down the hallway at the door.

"Well why don't we answer it…" Halie suggested.

J.J. ran to the door, and flung it open.

"Hi." a little girl, who looked about six, said in her squeaky voice.

"Well hi there, Little girl." J.J. said back.

The little girl stared up at J.J. and took a few steps back.

Then I realized J.J. probably looked intimidating to her… How odd.

"Umm.. I was just wondering if…" she was cut off by her tears.

"What is it?" J.J. asked kneeling down.

"Well I-I'm sellllinnng," she sniffled, "cookies."

"Oh well I'll buy one!" J.J. said excited by the idea. "How much are they?"

The little girl instantly perked up.

"Fifty cents for two." she said grinning at J.J..

He grinned back at her and stood up.

"Parker," he whispered as the little girl skipped down the steps, "Loan me a buck."

Parker immediately started digging in his wallet.

"I've only got a twenty." Parker said pulling it out of his wallet.

"That'll do." J.J. said taking the twenty from Parker.

The little girl giggled.

"Can you help me get the cookies from the van?" she asked.

"Sure." J.J. said following the little girl.

We all trailed J.J..

Once we were all standing behind the van the little girl opened the door up and about ten buff men jumped out and grabbed us.

They threw us in the back of the van with plenty of cussing and fighting from the guys.

J.J. knocked one guy to the ground and punched the other in the jaw making him release Derek. J.J. then grabbed the guy holding Parker and threw him to the ground as well. The man holding me tried to shove me into the van. I flailed and kicked him in the shin. Whenever I started to kick again I felt the guy fall to the ground, and Derek's hand around me, but before I could stop my foot it connected with Derek's thigh.

"Dammit, Chloe." He gasped while spinning around to stand protectively in front of me.

I glanced over at Charlton and he had one of the men around the throat, trying to kill him. The guy tackled Charlton to the ground. Then the two guys laying on the ground jumped up. The shoved Halie, Kaylee, Tori, Andrew, and Charlton in the van. The one guy holding Simon had some problems whenever J.J. kicked him…below the belt…

Then two massive guys ganged up on Derek, before the could shove both me and Derek into the van, Parker grabbed me around the waist.

The two guys tackled Derek into the van, and chained him to the wall. Just like Halie, Kaylee, Tori, Andrew, and Charlton already were. Just like J.J., Parker, Simon, and I would be if we didn't do something fast. Because, sadly, we were outnumbered and losing.

One of the men grabbed me and chained me to the van, Simon jumped in after me, but it didn't help. He only got locked up into the cuffs beside me.

Parker was throwing punches when J.J. started running. He almost ran into the little girl.

"Little girl, Move, I don't want to hurt --- Fuck!" He screamed whenever the little girl cut him off by kicking him in the shin.

J.J. fell to the ground and three men pinned him down…

I never knew J.J. could be… dangerous…

About thirty seconds and two million cuss words later we were all chained up in the back of the van, headed down the road to who knows where.

"Goddammit! If we get out of this I'm never trustin' a little girl ever again." J.J. swore.

"How did they even find us?" Derek asked absently.

"Well it wasn't my fault. I put up a sign that clearly stated that that was NOT the safe house for super naturals like Chloe Saunders, Derek Souza, Simon Bae, and some bitch named Tori."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Please tell me your lying." Andrew said from somewhere to my right.

"I don't lie." J.J. responded just as seriously.

"Damn it, J.J.!" Derek yelled.

"I'm not 'some bitch'." Tori yelled even louder than Derek.

"If I wasn't chained up I would go over there and punch you." Derek growled at J.J..

"Yeah, yeah." J.J. mumbled.

Then I remebered something.

"J.J. how'd you learn to fight like that?"

Appearntly my question got everyone's attention, and J.J. automatcally perked up.

"Four years of high school football." He said smiling."And then the wrestling team."

"No way, you went to high school?" Tori said sarcastically. "You know that when they told you that you were special, that wasn't a good thing."

"Hey, hey, hey now. I was a twelfth grade delegate..."

"That's always a popularity contest." Parker jumped in.

"Well I was the most popular guy in the school...."

I looked over at Charlton, and he was shaking his head..

"Oh yeah! That reminds me.. Me, Parker, and Charlton went to high school together!" J.J. added.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Charlton." Derek said with a hint of scarcasim in his voice.

"Worst three years of my life.." Charlton mumbled beside me.

Before anyone else could comment, the van slammed on breaks and we all slid to the front of the van... Well as far as our cuffs would let us slide.

* * *

**A/N: I know that ya'll are like gasping now because I actually have a... plot! *gasp*!! Anyway I've got some important things to say.**

**1) I got a new phone!!! Yay!!**

**2) I'm being homeschooled which gives me more time to write! Yay!!**

******FOR J.J. LOVERS #3 IS GREAT NEWS*******

**3) I am writing a new story with Cousin Liz.. It is going to take place before this story and it will have nothing to do with Derek, Chloe, Simon, or Tori. Sorry guys:(. But anyway we're gonna let you see into J.J., Parker, and Charlton's life before Brotherly Love! Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry guys you'll have to read it to find out more... Or message me...**

**

* * *

**

***The Contenuing by Lizzie6376 (AKA: Cousin Liz)**

***Wolf Love by Cousin Liz**

***If you guys haven't guessed yet... I have a crush on J.J. (the one that is 17 and plays football while stealing watermellons in his pimped out truck. AKA: The real one.)... Yeah.. Total shocker, right?**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So guys. This isn't a chapter :(. But I've got some things to say..**

*** Brotherly Love will be paused as of today. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE, I SWEAR! It just may take me a week or two, because Cousin Liz & I are writing a story about J.J., Parker, and Charlton before Brotherly Love!**

**Will you guys read it?**

**I'm gonna write in J.J.'s POV and Liz will write in Charlton's POV. Just because... Well I'm the funny one :)! Sorry Cuzzie!!**

*** I'm being homeschooled and I'm kind of behind so well that's why I think it will be at least a week or two before I can update.**

*** Just to let you know our new story will introduce new characters that will also be used in Brotherly Love. Yay! New characters made by me :)!!**

*** Thanks for ****reading my story and reviewing! And Rose I did a happy dance when I read your review. It made my day :D!**

*** Going back to our new story it is just about how J.J. and Parker met Charlton in high school (which is why I put the convo. about high school in chap. 26) **

**It will include:**

***Jokes**

***Pranks on teachers/students**

***J.J.'s stupidness**

***J.J.'s hotness and girls falling all over him**

***Wolves**

***And Charlton's struggle through it all:)**

**Thanks & ILY Guys:)**

**Please R&R on what you think about it:)))**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: So guys. I made sure that I typed like crazy for this chap. I promised a few people that I would update by Friday, so here it is :).**

**Dedication: Cousin Liz. She rocks. And J.J., Parker, Charlton, Jim, Colby, Trent, Travis, and a certain person who's name I cannot mention... yet. They are all real people and each and everyone of them is completely insane (translation: cool/awesome/amazing..).**

**Warning: J.J. actually has a serious moment in this chapter, so brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this chapter is some of the characters.. J.J., Parker, Charlton, Jim, Colby, Phil, Trent, Travis, and one character who's name hasn't been revealed yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**CPOV**

We slid to the front of the van. My heart accelerated, wondering were we where. Why did we stop? Where are they taking us? How are we going to escape? Why is J.J. staring at me?

Then a window exposing part of the cab of the van to us opened.

"Quiet back there, and don't start planning an escape. We're just at a stop sign." The window slammed shut.

"Guys." J.J. whispered.

"Not now, J.J.." Derek said deep in thought. Probably thinking about how we were going to get out.

"Guys." he said, once again.

No one answered him.

"Guys."

_Silence._

"Guys."

_Silence._

"Guys."

_Silence._

"Guys….. STOP IGNORING ME!"

Andrew sushed J.J. from where he was sitting.

"Guys." J.J. whispered, again.

"What." Derek said flatly, like he had no confidence in whatever J.J. said.

"Well fine, if you don't want to know how to get out of here. You know, just whatever."

"You have a way to get us out of here?" I said seriously doubting it.

"Yes." he answered me.

A couple of seconds passed full of silence.

"And what is it J.J.?" I asked, urging him on.

He ignored me, and I gave up. It probably wasn't a good idea anyway.

"Were you thinking.." Parker started.

"Yes, I was." J.J. answered as if he could read Parker's mind.

"J.J. that's a great idea!" Charlton exclaimed, seeming excited for the first time since I met him.

"You saw us getting out of here?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but if you spent three years in high school with J.J. you'd know exactly what he's thinking now." Charlton told Derek.

"Okay so what are you idiots talking about?" Tori asked somewhere from my left.

Before anyone could answer a wolf howled.

"I'll get that." J.J. said.

What I saw next completely amazed me and at the same time made me infuriated.

J.J. completely broke his cuffs. Like snapped them in half where his hands were free.. This whole time he could've gotten us out of here and he just sat there probably thinking it was fun being chained inside of a van.

_**…Meanwhile in J.J.'s head…**_

Being chained up is so awesome!

_**…Back to Chloe….**_

Anyway, So, he snapped the cuffs in half then reached down in his pocket and pulled out a square box, which I soon realized was a cell phone. He popped it open.

"Hello?" he said.

Everyone's eyes bulged except for Charlton's and Parker's. Derek's mouth dropped with a little popping noise.

"Oh.. Hi mom." he grinned into space. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I was busy." he paused. "Oh, no. We're on our best behavior." another pause. "Of course, Why wouldn't we be okay?" a pause. "Okay, I love you, too, Mom. Bye!"

Everyone just stared at him while he slid the phone into his back pocket. He looked up.

"Do you want to hear my plan now?" he asked, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, J.J.. We just want to sit here chained to the inside of a van going who knows where.." Derek said.

"He's kidding." I said, so J.J. wouldn't take it to heart and then make us stay here chained up.

"Okay, so why don't I call the pack-" Derek cut J.J. off.

"You're part of _THE_ pack!"

"Well yeah.."

"I should've known."

"So is Parker and Charlton...." J.J. said like it was completely obvious.

"Charlton?" Derek said trying to scoot as far away from J.J. as possible.

"Long story.." Charlton said looking toward J.J..

Tori looked over at Charlton. "You're a werewolf!?!" she almost screamed.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No no no no no nononononono. NO! I assure you that I am 100% werewolf gene free! And you should know that I am not about to let J.J. bite me for any reason." Charlton told her and the rest of us.

"It's true." J.J. said cutely, backing Charlton up.

"The Pack. That claims New York State?" Derek said still in shock.

"Hell naw! They're just a bunch of stupid Yankees that think it's okay to send fake threats out to everyone. I'm talking about _my_ pack."

**(A/N: That statement, ^, was not meant to offend any person reading this story. It is just the stupid pack up there who are a bunch of morons in my opinion.)**

"You have a pack?" Derek asked his face revealing a different, mocking, kind of shock.

"Yea. The Southern Pack. It consists of me. I'm the leader. Parker, who is my co-leader. Charlton. Jim, Phil, Colby, Trent, Travis, and Hayden. But Hayden and, obviously, Charlton aren't were wolves." J.J. finished.

"So call them." Derek told him.

J.J. pulled out his phone and started dialing.

_**….Back into J.J's head….**_

Colby picked up on the first ring.

"What's up, Boss."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Right here. Hold on I'll put you on speaker."

I waited.

"Okay, Boss. Whatta need?"

"Me, Parker, Charlton, and some other people are stuck in this van. Chained up. The Edison group is back and I need ya'll here now." On the other line I heard a gasp. The one gasp I would know anywhere. The one person who I would die to protect. "Tell her not to worry." I told them urgently.

"Yeah, Boss. She heard you. Didn't help any though."

"_Shit_."

"She wants to go."

"_Hell no_." I said firmly. "Not a chance. Not gonna happen."

"_Please_." She breathed into the phone.

I sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of her voice.

"No." I said again. "If you'll stay there, I'll come and get you when this is over." I reasoned with her.

There was a long pause. "Okay, I love you." she said almost silent.

I couldn't speak. Not even to tell her that I loved her, too. It wasn't enough. She knew I loved her, and she knew when I told her that I loved her that it was the understatement of the century.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and flipped the ring around with my fingers. Parker doesn't even know that I have it, yet. No one does.

"There're on their way." She whispered.

"I'll be home soon." I told her.

I could almost hear her smile on the other line.

"I love you." I said then hung up the phone.

I reached over and broke Derek's cuffs.

"They're on their way."

* * *

**Guys please review! I need to know what ya'll think about this!!**

**...**

**Click it...**

**...**

**Please..**

**...**

**I'll love you forever:).**

**... **

**Do it for J.J.!**

* * *

**Go Check out....**

***The End of the Beginning by Me :D**

***The Beginning of the End by Cousin Liz**

***Wolflove by Cousin Liz**

**(Breaking News: she is actually going to start writing on it again!) :D**

***The Contenuing by Cousin Liz**

***I'm not Done yet by me**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Guys, I cried while writing this chapter. Just because I know what's going on, and what's running through J.J.'s head. This chapter is the perfect example of J.J.'s OTHER side. He's got his stupid/funny side then his serious/suffering side. If ya'll will please R&R so I'll know what you think of J.J.'s serious suffering side. I don't know if I can write a chapter in J.J.'s POV, because I don't know about ya'll but I hate to see him suffer, and well It'll be even worse in his head.. Anyways read and enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.. :(. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Derek POV**

After J.J. broke all of our cuffs. I stood up and stared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"How were you able to do that and neither me or Parker could?"

"Well when I was a kid…" J.J. started, but of course Tori had to jump in.

"Your mom dropped you on your head and it gave you super strength." she sneered.

"Can we leave her in the van?" J.J. asked jerking his chin toward Tori.

"J.J.!" Andrew scolded.

"Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he said shooting a pointed glance at Tori, "When I was a kid, I was enrolled in the Edison Group project thing, or whatever you call it." J.J. walked to the door on the van and tugged. "Shit. It's locked from the outside. Well, all the other werewolves that were in there with me were just terrible. They weren't even the kind you'd want normal humans to be around."

"They took you in too?" I asked.

"Yeah they had all of our pack at one point in time." Parker said looking back toward J.J.

"So," J.J. continued, "they made me take a shot everyday. That's about the only thing I remember from when I was little. It was really painful, and when I would ask them what it was they would just smile at me and then give me a pill. I'd wake up hours later dazed and confused."

Sounds familiar

"Anyway things happened and I found out that it was a muscle enhancer. So, as I got older I was three or four times stronger than I should've been." he said walking around looking for another way out. "The Edison group put me, Parker, and the other guys together to see how'd we would work together as a pack in a controlled environment. I ended up being the Alpha, because of my strength."

"How'd you get away?" Chloe asked in a tiny voice beside me.

I reached over and pulled her toward me. She stared up at me and I could see the sadness she felt for J.J.. I leaned down and brushed my lips across her forehead.

"Well we just escaped… Like we're trying to do now. The Edison Group underestimated me and the bond that our pack had.."

"They're was a fight.. And they lost.." Parker finished for J.J..

"I heard once that one of the pack members, Jim, had one brother that wasn't put down.. He was supposed to join our pack whenever he started to Change, but he got adopted or something and no one's seen him since.."

Adopted. I had a strange feeling about what J.J. said, but none of the werewolves that I was with lived.. None survived..

**Chloe POV**

J.J. wasn't himself and I could see that. After the phone call his whole mood went from thinking that this thing is just a big joke, to I've got to get the hell out of here.

The whole story that he'd just told didn't make me any less worried about him, either.

I looked up at Derek again. I was sure that he wasn't going to let me out of reaching distance until this was over.. If it would ever be over.

"J.J. are you okay?" I whispered, almost too quiet for Derek to even hear.

J.J. froze and stared at me. I felt Derek squeeze my shoulders.

"I'm fine." the way he said it was not like J.J. at all. It left no room for argument. No room for questions. Two words that ended a conversation.

"No he's not." Parker said.

The atmosphere had changed completely. It wasn't the normal joking place anymore. Every word was strained. J.J. spun around and they're was a stare down between J.J. and Parker.

"Mind your own damn business." J.J. growled.

They're was another few seconds of them staring at each other, and J.J. exhaled. Everyone jumped except Parker for the sudden break in the tension.

"Yeah okay." J.J. pulled something out of his pocket. It was dark in the back of the van, but whatever it was glistened. It shone. Sparkled. In the dark.

Derek gripped my waist so hard I was sure there would be bruised. Parker's eyes got big, and Charlton gasped. I heard Halie and Kaylee breathing heavily, like they were about to start crying. Andrew stood up and put his hand on J.J.'s shoulder. Simon walked over to hold Halie's hand.

Apparently, I was the only clueless one.

"Man, I had no idea. I'm sorry." Parker said, then gripped J.J. into a furious hug.

"I wanted to marry her. She's the one." J.J. said slipping the object back into his pocket that I'd just identified as a engagement ring.

I looked over at Charlton and he had his head in his hand. When he looked up I saw he was shaking his head, with red rimmed eyes. Was he crying?

"Now let's get the hell out of here." J.J. said bringing up the problem at hand.

All of a sudden the van skidded to a stop. I heard the front doors slamming shut. Everyone tensed. I heard little sounds and noises that I could barely make out. It was driving me crazy, not knowing what was going on.

J.J., Derek, and Parker all closed their eyes at the same time.

Maybe closing their eyes so they wouldn't see death coming..?

Derek pulled me even closer, and then pulled my face up to his and kissed me. He didn't even give me time to respond before he pulled away. He gently pushed me into the van wall, and stood protectively in front of me.

Someone on the outside started beating on the van wall. More than one. Several.

Then the beating stopped altogether. I heard the front lock click.

_This is it._

I grabbed Derek around the waist and leaned into his back where the tears overflowed.

* * *

**Guys I don't know Why I'm writing so depressingly (if that's even a word) I am so happy! I'm having a great weekend, but while I'm writing, I start having depressing thoughts.. I listined to Stranger by Seconhand Seranade on repeat while I was writing this... And I was thinking about what's going to happen at the end of The End of the Beginning.. So maybe that's why I was having depressing thoughts..**

**Alabama won their game last night :). I know ya'll probably don't care but I'm gonna talk about it anyway..  
They played an awesome game. And when your watching with a bunch of drunk men and hot tenage guys, the football game isn't the only thing that is fun and entertaining.**

**After the game. Like twenty-five buff, Alabama fan, guys threw the only person there that was a Virginia Tech fan into the pool. IT. WAS. AWESOME.**

* * *

**********Read The End of the Beginning, Pwease :D**********

**(then review ;) )**

* * *


	30. Contest! :D

**Okay Guys!!!**

**This isn't a chapter :(, but I had a great idea :D**

**So, I'm giving you a huge opportunity!**

**I will PM you and tell you the name of J.J.'s mate!!!**

**IF you can guess J.J.'s actual name.**

***Rules***

**1. You only have to guess his first and middle name.**

**2. You can have as many tries as you want**

***Hint***

**His first and middle name starts with the letter J. **

**(hense the nick name J.J.)**

**Oh and If I get 15 reviews/guesses I'll give ya'll a real J.J. moment in the next chap :)**

**So review ;)!**

**Oh! And I gave my readers from _The Beginning of the End_ to give J.J. a last name :).**

**I'd like some help with that too :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Just a heads up guys, please pay attention to the POVs because it switches four times in this chapter. And the J.J. competition is as of now over. Congratluations to _JoshRamsay_ :)! I was actually jumping up and down whenever you got it right... At the last second. lol :D. This chapter is extra long for you guys :)  
Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Oh BTW, J.J. stands for Jules Johnson! Did anyone even think that?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 31**

**_Chloe POV_**

The door flew open and hit the side of the van with a loud twang. Derek stiffened and I looked up. The tears blurred my vision for a whole three seconds, but from what I could see no one had moved.

I waited for the gun shot, the fighting, the yelling. It never came. Three _HUGE_ guys stood in our way, blocking us from escape. J.J. hadn't killed anyone, yet. Parker hadn't pounced. Derek hadn't growled. Nothing. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't tell who the people were. No one was reacting.. It was just a blank staring competition.

J.J. twitched, and that did it. The three guys lunged toward him. Parker didn't move to help. J.J. didn't try to defend himself. They ended up tackling him into the floor of the van. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

Charlton stood up and Derek moved to stand beside Parker. All three of them had a brief conversation that I couldn't hear.

The three guys jumped off of J.J. and one of the guys grabbed Charlton into a hug, one grabbed Parker, and another stood and stared at Derek. Nothing else. Just stared.

"W-what's going on?" I dared to ask.

J.J. smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Chloe, Halie, Tori, Kaylee, Simon, Andrew. I would like to introduce ya'll to my pack." J.J. said.

The three guys tuned and waved at us.

The first one who looked suspiciously like Derek introduced himself, "Hi, guys. I'm Jim. That's Colby," he pointed to a guy with blonde hair a little shorter than his and bulging muscles, "and that's Phil." He pointed to the guy standing to his right. He had brown hair with what looked to be natural blonde highlights. All three of them looked around J.J. and Parker's age.. 19 maybe..

"Where's Trent and Travis?" J.J. asked.

"You'll see, but come on we've gotta get out of here." Jim said shoving Parker out of the van.

We all jumped out and next thing I know J.J.'s massive truck came rolling around the corner.

"MY BABY!" J.J. yelled. When the truck stopped in front of us J.J. kissed the hood. "Get out of my truck you dumb asses!" He yelled, but pulled the red head driving out and into a hug.

The shaggy brown headed one in the passenger seat laughed.

"Come on!" J.J. waved us in his truck. "Oh, and Chloe, Derek, Andrew, Simon, Tori, Halie, and Kaylee. Trent and Travis." He jerked his chin to each one in turn. "Trent and Travis. Chloe, Derek, Andrew, Simon, Tori, Halie, and Kaylee." he rushed.

"Hi." they said in unison.

Apparently the tall, red head was Trent and the short, shaggy brown headed one was Travis.

The pack and Charlton jumped into the back of the truck. J.J. was driving. Derek, Simon, Andrew, and Halie all crammed in the back. Kaylee and Tori compacted their selves into the passenger seat, and J.J. made me sit on the armrest since I was the smallest.

J.J. floored it and we sped off.

The back window opened so we could talk to the people in the bed of the truck.

"Wow. We're so inconspicuous.." Derek said sarcastically.

"What I'd like to know is how ya'll got here so fast." J.J. said concentrating on the road.

"Charlton called." Jim stuck his head in and said.

"Charlton, Why didn't you tell us!" J.J. said trying to get angry, but everyone knew that he was too relieved to be angry.

"Well I didn't see anything. It was just a feeling. I called them and told them to stay close." Charlton explained.

"Wait!" J.J. ran through a stop sign.. At least there wasn't anyone on the road. "IS SHE-" J.J. started, but was cut off by Phil.

"She was. But we told her to go home after we got your call, and she did."

J.J. breathed out in relief.

"Where to, Charlton?" J.J. asked.

"Umm.. Hold on.." there was a pause. "J.J. we can't go much farter… Take this next left." J.J. swerved to the right, then back to the left onto a dirt road surrounded by woods. "Okay! Perfect!" Charlton said, talking to himself. "J.J.! There's gonna be a boy scout trail on your right in about ten seconds. Take it." Eleven seconds later we were tearing through the woods.

"What next?" J.J. asked, trying not to hit a tree.

"Okay about seven miles in there's a barn-"

"Seven miles!" J.J. yelled. "I don't think I can last seven more minutes without hitting a tree!"

"Don't worry, you will." Charlton assured him.

"The perks of having a psychic as a best friend." J.J. mumbled.

He kicked it the truck into 4 wheel drive. And, once again, floored it.

"Are we going to make it?" Halie whispered.

Charlton spoke, "We've lost them for now. We're going to leave the truck in the barn and hide out for a few hours. Maybe overnight? I can't see that far. But, it'll be okay as long as J.J. is driving."

J.J. chuckled and the whole atmosphere lightened.

I watched the clock. Twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds. I looked up and I could see the barn.

"Who would put a barn this far out in the woods?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. But if I knew who it was I'd kiss them for saving our butts." J.J. pointed out.

Everyone got quiet as J.J. slowed down so Travis could jump out and open the barn doors. After he opened them J.J. parked the truck in the small space that wasn't occupied by shelves, fertilizer, shovels, and some other stuff that people keep in a barn.

J.J. cut the engine and we all got out.

"We need to get a little deeper into the forest just in case." Charlton said.

"All right." J.J. said so we left.

While we walked J.J. would mark trees to show our path, if somehow our scent got lost. He'd scratch a 'J' onto the tree and then keep walking.

**_J.J. POV_**

_Who's watching  
Tell me, who's watching  
Who's watching me_

_What was that?!?_

"Did anyone else hear that?" I asked.

"Uhh… What're you talking about, J.J.?" Jim asked.

"Nothing… I must be hearing things.."

_And (I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)_

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that somebody's watching you?" I asked everyone.

"All the time." Chloe said.

I looked over at her and Derek was staring down protectively at her. Whenever he figured out that she was talking about him he quickly found something very interesting about the ground.

I looked up into one of the trees, because that stupid feeling was making me jumpy.

_Did I just see that? No, I couldn't have._

I quickly looked away and back again.

_It's there!_

I blinked a few times and stopped walking. Everyone stopped and followed my gaze.

Everyone jumped whenever they saw the stupid stack of money with googly eyes in the tree.

"You know, I think I should've insured my truck with GEICO…." I pointed out.

We started walking again, and when I looked back Colby was climbing the tree.

"Colby! What are you doing?" Charlton asked slowly.

"It's a stack of fives.. I'm not going to let it sit in a tree!" _He's got a point_…

Colby grabbed them, ripped the googly eyes off, and then jumped out of the tree.

"Hah! I got them!" he stuck the fives in his pocket and started following us again.

**_Derek POV_**

About thirty minutes of walking later, I saw a cave in the distance. Not a big one, but big enough that it would keep us all dry if it rained.

"Cave up ahead." I said, pointing.

J.J. ran off toward it. The rest of his pack followed behind him.

I had the strangest urge to run behind them.. It was like it was what I was suppose to do.. But a stronger feeling was telling me to stay with Chloe.. So that's what I did.

The pack disappeared inside the cave for a whole three seconds and then came back out.

"It's clear!" J.J. yelled.

We all ran toward the cave.

**********

It was nightfall by the time Charlton saw anything. J.J. had already made a fire and we had all gotten comfortable.

"Okay, we'll be okay staying here for the night, but um…. We just need to stay here. Don't call anyone, and we'll get up tomorrow morning and leave.. To Kentucky… No… Ala-…. No… Um….. I can't see.. I'll check tomorrow morning."

_So we're here till morning.. Great…_

We all sat around the fire and then I remembered something..

"J.J.?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well, I'm not trying to pry or anything but you have a girlfriend… Right?"

He chuckled, "Well yeah. If you would call her that.."

"Then why were you flirting with Chloe whenever you first met her?" I instantly regretted saying anything.

He looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? I never flirted with Chloe!" he defended himself.

"Uh.. Yeah. You kind of did…" Chloe put in.

The whole pack started laughing… And I felt the strangest sense of family..

"No, no, no!" J.J. managed to say through laughter. "I wasn't flirting with her I was trying to hook her up with my friend!"

The pack roared with laughter.\

_Friend?_

"Who's your friend?" Chloe asked.

"You don't know?" J.J. asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well no.." She responded.

"He's been living with us for two months now.."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Then a little dude jumped out of J.J.'s pocket. I jumped backwards and Simon, Tori, and Chloe yelped in surprise.

Everyone else laughed even louder.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?!?!?" Tori screamed.

"He's not a _that_!!!" J.J. yelled back.

"I'm Hayden!" Hayden said.

"AHHHH! IT TALKS!" Tori screamed again.

Charlton sushed her.

"Um.. Uh… Why did you want to set me up with him?" Chloe asked wide-eyed.

"Well… Um.. You're both short…" J.J. said quietly, in defeat.

Chloe stared at him in shock.

"Don't be rude! Say hello to Hayden. Ya'll haven't seen him in a year." Parker ordered.

"Hi, Hayden." the pack said all together.

"I think you've gotten taller!" Colby said picking Hayden up.

All of a sudden Hayden became normal size. He was probably 6 feet tall.

"Umm.." I was about to ask how he did that whenever J.J. cut me off.

"He's a half-demon who can change his size."

"Oh.." _That explains everything._

_**Charlton POV**_

I saw us early in the morning. But, something was wrong.. J.J. wasn't there. He was gone. We were searching.

There was no sound with the image, but a feeling of loss, worry, and... hurt?

I shook it off.. When I looked up everyone was staring at me.

_No need to worry them.. Right.._

I looked at J.J.. _Wrong._

It was time to get him home.

* * *

**Stay tuned for an important announcement from J.J. :**

**J.J.: Hi, I'm J.J.. I have breaking news that twilightlover7081 doesn't own anything that is related to Darkest Powers. She doesn't own anything associated with it either.. If she did I'd be famous.. And how cool would that be? I'd so take over the world!! Um.. Akward.. Anway this is J.J. reporting live to you.. Pssss... I'm actually smart.**

**Charlton: No you're not!**

**J.J.: Okay, no I'm not.. *whispering* Yes, I am.**

* * *

**Okay, Guys. So I got 14 out of my desired 15 reviews. But I love ya'll so much you get a J.J. moment anyway :D! Yay!**

**Setting: At the lake. Callie and her family went to the lake. Colby (her brother) took some of his friends. J.J. is no where around, and he did not go to the lake with them.**

**Callie, her family, and brother and friends are on the sand bar talking. The boat that they took to the lake randomly cranks up..**

**J.J.: *waving* Uh.. I'm taking this..**

**J.J. speeds away with the boat before her dad can protest, and no one knows where he went or where he came from.**

* * *

**********************The Beginning of the End**********************

**If you read it & review it, you'll find out J.J's mate's name alot sooner than you will here!**

**R&R Please ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me SO long to update! I started back to school 2 weeks ago and I was ALOT further behind than I thought. Then it was homecomming week. It was alot of fun:).. But busy.**

**Monday: First day back at school; Gender Bender Day (girls dress like guys & guys dress like girls)**

**Tuesday: Nerd Day; Too much Homework to even mention**

**Wendesday: Hillbilly Day; Again SOOO much homework!**

**Thursday: Character Day; Thearpy 4 until 5; Homecomming parade 6 till 7; then homecomming pep-rally with fireworks & stuff**

**Friday: Spirit Day; Homecomming Game (I sold black & gold cotton candy there :D); homecomming Dance**

**That was 2 weeks ago. LAST week I spent ALL week with my head in the books so I wouldn't fail every class I'm in. (I had ALOT to make up)**

**THEN if it wasn't enough I missed a lock-in Friday night (Sorry Cuzzie) cause my sister is about to have her baby and she scared me cause I thought she was about to have her baby and all sorts of crap like that.. On the brigt side we won homecomming..... Sorry I'm unloading all this on ya'll! Enjoy your chapter**

**Dedication: Cuzzie, J.J. :D, and everyone who has helped me get through the last two weeks in onw peice. Ya'll stayed with me even through the stress and the occasional mental breakdowns. & Haley Suggs**.**

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, I don't own it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 32_**

**_J.J. POV_**

So basically Charlton just told everyone that either I was:

1. Going to be captured

2. Going to run away; or

3. Going to be killed

_Wonderful._

Now everyone is just staring at me. Just staring. Nothing else. I swear I haven't seen Parker blink in, like, ten minutes. I've made all sorts of jokes and no one has even cracked a smile… It sucks.

"Uh. I'm tired so I'm just gonna go lay down over here…" I pointed to a bed of soft looking grass about three feet away from where I was sitting.

No one answered me. Just more staring.

"Okay…" I said , then went and laid down.

A couple of seconds later I felt someone walk up behind me. I didn't turn around. It's probably just Charlton coming to stand over me and stare some more.

All of a sudden the person grabbed my legs and just started to drag me away.

I flipped over really quick to see Colby dragging me to the cave thing that we found.

"What are you doing!?" I half whispered and half yelled.

"Charlton told me to take you to the cave," Colby said simply like that explained why he was dragging across the ground.

"I can walk," I told him, kicking my feet out of his grip.

I stood up and could hear Charlton running his mouth..

"..and we'll take shifts on sitting up. Since there's sixteen of us we'll watch in pairs. One hour for each pair. One werewolf needs to be awake at all times. So first hour Derek and Chloe. Then Colby and Kaylee. Phil and Tori. Jim and Halie. J.J. and Andrew. Parker and Simon. Trent and I. And last Travis and Hayden."

I walked up to Charlton. He gave me the 'if you screw up you're dead' look. I ignored him and curled up in the corner.

"Wake me up when its time for my shift." I was asleep before anyone could respond.

**_Colby POV_**

I looked over and Kaylee was fighting to stay awake.

"It's okay, Kaylee. You can sleep. I can stay awake and keep watch." I told her.

"No, Colby. This is my shift too," she responded, but I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to argue with her and win.

"Kaylee. Sleep." I ordered.

She gave me a grateful smile.

"If anyone asks… You made me."

I grinned in her direction, but I highly doubt she saw it.

I looked around where we set up camp. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Ooh! A squirrel! Nothing. Nothing. Nothing_. I looked back where the squirrel was running up the side of a tree.

_I wish I could do that.._

I heard a little squeak sound. I jumped and turned my head to where it came from.

It was just Kaylee making some kind of noise in her sleep. I smiled at all the sleeping people. They looked so peaceful. All the stress from earlier was gone.

_Can't wait till my shift is over_, I thought, looking over all the sleeping people once again. All of a sudden it was like I had just carried 10,000 pounds up a 50 mile trail.. I was tired.

_I have to stay awake!_

I thought about beating my head on the stone wall to stay awake, but I was too tired to even do that.

I blinked.

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring into Phil's panicked ones.

"Colby! Where's J.J.! Please tell me that you know where he is!!" Phil yelled at me.

I froze.

"Damnit!" He ran over to Charlton and shook him until he woke up.

"Is it time for my shift?" Charlton asked only half awake.

"No! J.J. is missing!" Phil yelled back at him, waking everyone else up also.

Charlton jumped up.

"How!? Someone was suppose to be watching and making sure that DOESN'T HAPPEN!" he finished angrier than before.

I got a couple death glares after everyone figured out that it was my fault.

We fanned out in groups looking for J.J.

There was so many emotions running through my head at once, it had me confused.

Guilt. Hurt. Worry. Scared. Anticipation. Anxiety.

I'm sure all the werewolves were feeling the anxiety though. It's always like that when we get separated from our alpha. It's been like that for a year now, but never this strong.

I heard the designated whistle coming from the east, that would be Parker's group. And the whistle could be a good thing or a very, VERY bad thing…

**_Chloe POV_**

Phil was leading toward the whistle. Honestly, I was worried and I knew Derek and the rest of us were even if they didn't show it. Phil kept mumbling to Trent something about J.J. running home to somebody. I'm guessing his girlfriend..

Then a second, louder whistle came from a little more north than it was last time. Trent sprinted towards it. Phil was running, urging us to hurry.

I ran. I tried to anyway. Derek stayed behind me the whole time nudging me and then somehow making me trip. Before I knew it, Derek had me slung across his back and we were racing through the woods.

Apparently, I'd gotten stuck in the group of three werewolves and I wasn't moving fast enough..

"You had it coming," Derek whispered. I could almost see his half-smile in his voice. No one was happy enough to give a full smile.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to smile. But it just didn't seem right without everyone else.

Then I realized something. Everyone around me had become such a huge part of my life. Closer than my own family. Even the werewolves that'd I just met. _Even_ _Tori!_ What would happen if we didn't find J.J.? It'd be like losing one of the my family members. What happens if this thing ever gets sorted out and we go back to normal life?

Normal life. That word didn't even seem to be in my dictionary anymore, alien.

But, God makes crazy things happen every day. (Just look where we're at now) He could easily send me back to school with all my friends. And back to my dad and… Aunt Lauren?

I swallowed back tears.

I can't even imagine life without them. What if I had to live it without them? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

A third whistle cut my worried thoughts off. It was like the first one. Derek picked up the pace and finally we came into a clearing.

* * *

**A/N: **

**** Haley Suggs is a 16 year old girl who had been fighting cancer for three years. She went to my school and made an impact on everyone's lives. She fought and fought, through all the chemo and cancer treatments. The ups and downs. The pain and tears. This morning Haley looked up at her mom and said 'I'm tired'. At 4:10 a.m. Haley passed away. Haley has done more than she could ever imagiane. She pulled our whole school together in prayer. She brought the community together in prayer. She helped people that she had never even met. She impacted SO many people. Everyone is broken right now. I've seen SO many people wearing their 'Haley Bugg' shirts today. I am. People are mourning, but she is in a much better place. There's no doubt about it.**

**Please pray for Haley's family tonight. They need it now more than ever.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Guys, Since I've just unloaded everything on you I thought I'd give ya'll a little J.J. moment that happened this past Thursday :). A litlle thing you didn't know about J.J.: He has a DEEP voice. Whenever you see him you're like 'wow! He's hot'... Then he talks & you're like falling all over him & his sexiness.. Sorry.. But it's true.. He doesn't sound like he looks. & it makes him twice as funny :). Most of the time when he's telling a joke you're laughing at his voice, not his joke :). Also J.J. is loved by everyone. He is NOT self absorbed. Just saying. I don't know how this started, but it was HILARIOUS! **

**Liz: Hey look! There's J.J.**

**Me: *turns quickly***

**Liz: ???**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

***J.J. is standing with like 25 girls crowded around him***

**Liz: Wow.**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *swoon***

**Me: OMG!**

**Liz: What?**

**Me: Liz! HE'S SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!**

**Liz: :O! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: :D**

**Liz: Josie, don't even think about it.**

**Me: Too late! :D**

***J.J. tries to sneak away from crazy girls***

**J.J.: Are you in FFA? *asking some random guy***

**Random guy: Uhhh... Yeah...**

**J.J.: VOTE FOR ME!! *grabs random guy into bear hug while said random guy is trying to run away***

**Me: Grrr.**

**Liz: *mocking me* Haha, you should have been in FFA!**

**Me: I was last year! :(**

***Random guy finally pries J.J. off of him and runs away***

***J.J. starts walking toward us and I instantly perk up***

**J.J. *desperate*: Are you in FFA?**

**Me: *grins***

**J.J. *talking to someone else*: Are you in FFA?!?**

**Random group of people: J.J.! We're in FFA.**

***J.J. hands them a form to vote for him***

**Alex *a girl standing behind J.J.*: areyouinFFA blaaha *mocking J.J.'s DEEP voice***

***J.J. just stares at her for a few seconds with his mouth gapped open & then turns and stares at me & Liz all confused (he is SO hot when he's confused)***

**Me: :D**

**Alec & Richard *two guys who very well know who J.J. is*: Who are you?**

**J.J.: I'm J.J. :D**

**Me: :D**

***Liz is completely ignoring everything around her***

***3rd period bell rings. We pick our stuff up and start to walk in.***

***I turn around thinking I dropped something but forget it & whisper to Liz***

**Me*whispering*: J.J. is following us!**

**Liz: OMG! Really?**

**Me: :D**

**J.J. *talking to everyone around him*: Are you in FFA? Are you in FFA? Are YOU in FFA? Okay, I KNOW you're in FFA! Hey! Come back!**

**BTW: FFA stands for Future Farmers of America :)**

**&&**

**Smile! God loves you :)**

**

* * *

**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorrry!!! I've had SO much going on. But now I'm back with an insanely short chapter (sorry) and no more writer's block (for now). Amazingly, since the last time I updated I've become an aunt to the most beautiful, sweet, loveable baby girl in the entire world :). She is my pride & joy. Lindsey Ann. :). I've never been this happy in my life. I've never even dreamed that I could be this happy. So many amazing things are happening so fast. I'm getting head rush just thinking about it. :). **

**In this chap, since I haven't updated in so long, I have revealed the name of J.J.'s mate. If you didn't/don't bother to read The End of the Beginning it will mean absoutely NOTHING to you. Just another name.**

**I've also come back with some funny moments not ALL J.J., but still funny and completely real (I can't make up stuff this funny, you know).**

**Dedication: Lindsey Ann Baxley, for reasons unknown to people who don't have their own kid/neice/nephew/grandkid & Cuzzie :). I love you two!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Yeah...**

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter 33_**

**_J.J. POV_**

I sat up.

_I have to be dreaming._

I sniffed the air.

_I have to be dreaming_. I thought again.

I sniffed the air again, checking myself. I looked around. Of course Colby and Kaylee fell asleep on watch duty. I debated on waking up one of the werewolves and asking them if they smelt her too, but quickly wiped the thought from my mind.

They'd just tell me that I was crazy, and maybe I am. She's in Alabama. Not New York. _Alabama_.

I stood up and crept out of the cave, careful not to wake anyone. A more reasonable part of my brain was telling me to just go back, lay down, and stop being so stupid. But another part was warning me what would happen if she was actually here. What could happen if someone other than me or one of the pack members found her. Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori and anyone who didn't know her would try to hurt her.

The wolf inside me growled at the thought.

I sniffed the air once again, just to be sure.

Defiantly her. I could smell her perfume that I got her last Valentines Day. Valentines Day was always just another stupid, useless holiday before I met her.

The scent was flowing from the east. I took off running.

I ran faster than I ever thought possible, even for a werewolf. Every so often I would check the breeze to make sure that I was going in the right direction.

All of a sudden a few new scents hit me. I stopped so fast that I stumbled.

_No._

I sniffed the breeze and smelt-

_No!_

_"J.J.!"_ she shrieked. Her scream was cut off with a cry of pain.

I didn't have time to think. I ran straight into their trap.

I didn't care.

A bunch of people ran out of the bushes.

I didn't care because she was standing there. Long black hair. Bright blue eyes, widened from fear.

She sobbed when she saw me.

"J.J.!" she cried again.

_"Dana,"_ I breathed.

I felt something that was probably suppose to be pain in my chest, but I couldn't register anything except her standing in front of me. Slowly I began to see things around me. Like the man that was holding a gun to the side of her beautiful head.

I started to charge at him, but he waved the gun reminding me what he could do with it.

"_Fuck you_," I said simply.

"Hush boy, you don't want me to ruin this pretty face, do you?" the man holding Dana said, gesturing toward her. "Just listen and obey then we'll let her go."

"J.J., don't!" she wailed and then man slapped her across the face with the barrel of the gun.

I lunged toward him, soon realizing that someone was restraining me.

"What_ the hell _do you want?" I snarled.

"J.J.?" he questioned, completely ignoring me. "What does that stand for?"

I let him talk to himself. I just stared at Dana. Giving her a once-over. She looked fine other than the bruises on her wrist and one forming on her left cheekbone where he slapped her with the gun.

He'll die for that. No one touches my girl.

"Answer me boy!" he roared.

"What do you want?" I snarled, once again.

"I want to know where your friends are!"

"What friends?" Best to play it safe.

"I think you very well know _what friends_ I'm talking about."

I heard the safety click off on the gun.

"_Leave. Her. Alone_." I said dangerously with murder on my mind.

"Oh," he said, eyes bright, "this is your girl! Well I wasn't sure when we picked her up, but it makes everything so much more interesting.

I snarled and took a step towards him, the restraints that were holding me back gone.

He quickly turned the gun on me.

"You better watch it boy!"

I laughed. _Wrong move._

Threaten my friends and family; you die a slow death. Threaten Dana; you get tortured. Threaten me; I laugh in your face.

I turned and punched the big guy closest to me, and kicked the guy standing next to him. Two other guys came running at me. I grabbed the smaller guy and flipped him over my shoulder. The other, heftier guy made a grab for me, but then their leader yelled, "back up" and everyone stepped away from me.

I heard the gunshot before I felt it. It was followed by a scream. It took me a few seconds before I realized it was Dana's scream.

I fell to my knees in pain. Right above my let shoulder was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life.

I heard Dana's sobs and 'J.J., I love you' 's before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Mmm Kay :D!**

**Setting: Mrs. Harris's class BEFORE lunch. Everyone is STARVING and J.J. walks in (of course)**

**J.J.: Hey, guys.**

**Mrs. Harris: Covalent bonding is when two or three atoms share valence electrons. For example: water.**

**J.J.: I'm hungry...**

**Mrs. Harris: *completely ignoring J.J.* Water is made up of two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom.**

**J.J.: *slurping noises***

**Whole class: ???**

***J.J. is slurping down a fruit cup, and no one knows where he got it from***

**Mrs. Harris: Hydrogen is in family one of the periodic table---**

**Mrs. Harris: J.J.! That's my fruit cup!!!**

**J.J.: *stares at fruit cup with mouth full of fruit* It is?**

**Mrs. Harris: I was going to eat that for lunch!!!**

**J.J.: Oh gosh.....**

* * *

**These also happened in Mrs. Harris's class... This should show everyone that even honor students are idiots at times...**

**Setting: Mrs. Harris's class. We're going over some boring study guide about ionic and covalent bonding.**

**Mrs. Harris: Logan. How many valence electrons are shared in a double bond?**

**(Hint: the answer is 4)**

**Logan: 2.**

**Whole class: *laughing***

**Mrs. Harris: There are two pairs with two valence electrons in each pair. Hint, hint.**

**Logan: Uhh....**

**Mrs. Harris: Logan. 2+2.**

**Logan: Ummm......**

***Whole class bursts into laughter***

**(By the way, he seriously didn't know! He didn't get it right until the guy beside him whispered 4 :))**

* * *

**Setting: Mrs. Harris's class. We have a clueless sub.**

***Some random 10th grader named Gavin comes in and sits in the seat beside me.***

**Everyone: ???**

**Gavn: Shhhhh! *pretends to do work***

***10 minutes later***

**Sub: Uh, I think you're in the wrong seat.**

**Gavin: *stands up and looks around* Well, dang! I'm in the wrong class! *Walks out of classroom***

* * *

**& my last one**

**Setting: 5 minutes ago. I'm typing this A/N.**

**Travis: What the hell?**

**Me: *Walks outside* What?**

**Travis: Chickens.**

**Me: What about 'em?**

**Travis: Big.**

**Me: Uh....**

**Travis: Big. Chickens. *points to the back of his pick up where there are like 15 MASSIVE chickens in cages***

**Me: Holy crap! How did they get there?**

**Travis: how should I know!? *runs out to truck***

**Me: *laughs and walks back inside.***

**Travis (I can vaugely hear him): They look like turkeys!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! God bless :). So here's this chapter... Let me know what you think.**

**I am thankful for: ****My family, My friends, My pets, My home, Our Recycling company, food on the table, etc. etc. etc., AND MY READERS :)**

**Dedication: This one is a little diffrent. Thanks Cuzzie, because you stayed up until 11:00 with me on the phone, talking about ideas for this chapter. And to everyone who reads and reviews... This story would be nothing without you... Well technically it would be nothing without Kelley Armstrong... But I hope that made everyone feel good anyway. :D**

**Disclaimer: ... I hate theese things... they just make me sad... So how about this... **

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Darkest Powers  
And neither do you**

**...I can't take full credit for that... Sorry if you are the person I got it from... I just remembered it and then typed it... Well, crap... I had to write a disclaimer for my disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**J.J. POV**

I woke to blackness. The first thing I realized was that I was in a very cramped space. My hands and feet weren't tied, but they might as well have been. I couldn't move! Both of my arms were pressed against a wall. My head was cocked at a odd angle and my cheek was pressed up against the top wall. You really couldn't call it a ceiling. My legs were up against my chest, but I knew that if I moves them in the smallest bit I would find another wall.

The second thing I noticed was the pain in my head. It hurt to even think. I tried to remember how I got into this hell hole, but the throbbing in the side of my head was the only thing that I could concentrate on.

"Where am I?" I said aloud. It was easier that way. Less pain. "The Edison Group captured me last night." I answered myself automatically, without even thinking.

Then everything came rushing back. The man. The fight. The gun.

_The gun shot._

All of a sudden, I was scared to move. I didn't want to hurt myself even more than I already was. But then I remembered a small but important detail of the night before. So important.

_Dana had been there._

_I have to get out_.

I lashed out at the space. It shook and I stilled immediately.

_How is it shaking?_

I knew I couldn't move then. So I just sat there. Weeks, days, hours passed. I had no sense of time. Just the throbbing in my head. Whoever put me in here must've known that I have the attention span of a gold fish and could actually die of boredom.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard whispering. I couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but it was a change of pace.

Suddenly, someone knocked on one of the walls. I jumped, so naturally the space moved too. There was rustling outside the walls and then: "J.J.?"

It was a girl's voice.

"No… It's Charlton…" _Best to play it safe. Don't give away your identity_.

"J.J.!" the girl voice said again.

"No. Charlton." I replied.

"Charlton!" A different, very deep voice said. "Are you okay, Buddy!? Oh, god, I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I'm standing right beside you, moron." A voice that sounded a lot like Charlton's said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"I'm you're conscience," my conscience said. "And when we get you out of there I'm going to beat your ass. Who do you think it is, dumb ass?"

"Derek, give him a break. He's in a box." Another girl voice said.

"Fine," my conscience said, "We're going to get you out. Okay? Hold on."

Then there was a ripping noise and light flooded my vision.

I looked around and everyone was standing around me.

"J.J.!" Dana screamed. "What's wrong with you!? You almost got yourself killed!" I opened my arms for a hug.

Colby jumped in front of her and hugged me.

"J.J.! Are you okay, Buddy!? My god, I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're alive!" he said.

That reminded me.

"I-I got shot."

Dana looked at me funny, and Colby jumped backwards.

"What?" Dana asked.

"I was shot. Don't you remember?"

"That's the weird thing," Dana said, "I can't remember anything from last night. All I remember was you were there and then they were putting you in a cage. They grabbed me and I ended up here."

"That's another thing. What the hell are you doing here?" I wanted to yell at her, but I was just to proud to see her.

She got a frustrated look on her face and yelled, "I don't know! I don't know where I am, why I'm here, or how I got here! I can't remember a _damn_ thing!"

"Now, Dana, I don't care how mad you are, but you shouldn't ever use that kind of language," I said

She walked over to me, wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face in my chest.

"We'll talk about it later," she murmured into my chest.

"So you're J.J.'s fiancé?" Chloe spoke up for the first time, stepping out from behind Derek.

"J.J.'s what?" Dana asked confused.

_Ah hell._

"Nothing! Nothing!" I interrupted.

"J.J.'s f-" I put my hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"J.J.'s girlfriend. She said girlfriend." I finished for her.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Dana said, looking up smiling at me. "Wait!" she said and her face changed to worry. "You said you were shot?"

"Uh.. Yeah, but I don't know where. I can't remember."

"Take your shirt off." she ordered me. Once I had my shirt off I remembered where I'd gotten shot.

"My left shoulder blade."

"Shoulder blade." she murmured, motioning for me to turn. I felt her run her hands all over the left side of my back, and then she moved to my right. "It's not there." she whispered.

"Are you sure you got shot?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, it hurt. I heard the shot."

"Well it's not there anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense." Andrew said.

"Well, we'll worry about it later." Simon said. "Let's go."

"Wait." I looked around, wondering what I had been trapped in all that time, but I only saw a small box covered in duct tape. "Was I in that?"

"Uh, yeah." Dana said.

"How did I even fit?!?"

"My question exactly." Derek murmured under his breath.

"We gotta go," Chloe said. "So… uh… How do we get out?"

"Shit." All the werewolves said at the same time.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Someone's coming." Trent whispered.

Again I say, _ah hell_.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Happy 7 days before Christmas! I will give you no excuses, just a short A/N, a new chapter, and a few of my infamous moments :D!**

**Dedication: You! ... and cuzzie...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Now read! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Chloe POV**

**_Previously…_**

"Shit." All the werewolves said at the same time.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Someone's coming." Trent whispered.

**

I swear my heart stopped… It faltered and then restarted… There were so many questions running through my head, but the one that really popped was: How in the hell are we going to get out of here?

Yeah, yeah. We found J.J.. And, yeah, I know we should already be out of here… but still…

"We gotta get out," J.J. said, echoing my thoughts.

"Well, we had the key to get out with…" Derek started.

"Then what are we doing standing here?" J.J. urgently whispered.

"Well you see…" I started to break the news to him.

"Dumb and Dumber dropped the key when they were running back." Derek finished dully for me, jerking his thumb at Trent and Travis.

J.J.'s mouth popped open and he raised his fist like he was about to punch them.

Andrew threw his hand on J.J.'s shoulder.

"No time." he whispered.

"How'd they get out?" J.J. said quickly, still glaring at them.

"We were in another room and they crawled through a air duct. When they got the key someone caught them. When they were running away they dropped the key and got us all put in this cement box." Simon answered him.

All of a sudden, I heard heavy footsteps in front of the door. The next thing I knew, Derek had me backed up in a corner his back to me, and his arms braced on the walls beside me. A half-second Halie, Kaylee, Dana, and Tori were with me and all the guys were in front of us. The werewolves snarling loudly.

The door flew open.

Two men and one woman stood in the doorway.

For a second I thought that we could actually overpower then but then ten more men appeared behind them.

The woman was beautiful, in an evil way. She had board straight black hair. Her lips (edges turned down into a wicked sneer) were painted a bright red, and she was wearing just a little too much eyeliner. But she was still stunningly beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled with a hate, that I couldn't even understand.

"Don't try anything stupid," she said, holding her hand up and wriggling her fingers.

Witch… Literally…

"Heard we got your mate," she said to J.J., "I'd hate for something to happen to her."

"I'll kill you." J.J. whispered.

I'd heard J.J. mad and I'd heard J.J. really mad… but I could almost feel the tension and hate rolling off of him.

"Oh… I don't know about that…" She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden J.J. fell to the ground, cussing in pain.

"J.J.!" Dana shrieked. She tried to break through the wall of werewolves, but Simon grabbed her and pushed her back.

The whole pack tensed up. A few of them lunged forward, as if to attack the woman.

"Don't!" Tori screamed.

A jumped at the sound of her shrill voice.

"What the hell, Tori?" Halie whispered.

"Stop it!" Tori screamed again at the woman, "Why are you doing this?!"

J.J. froze on the floor.

"What do you want?! _Tell me!_" Tori yelled again. Her voice wavered. When I looked at her silent tears were running down her face.

The woman smiled wickedly at Tori.

"Well what ever do you mean?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Tell me! You-you _bitch!"_

The woman laughed and walked about ten feet into the room. The men followed behind her.

"What did you call me?" she asked, looking amused.

"I called you a _bitch_." Tori said sounding more confident that time. Her tears had dried.

"You don't call your momma a bitch." the woman said.

Momma?… Tori's mom…

"You're not my momma! My momma wouldn't ever treat me like this. My momma wouldn't yell at me. My momma wouldn't want to _kill me_!"

Tori's mom twitched like she wanted to slap her from across the room, but she just turned to Derek. He stiffened.

"I see you've met your brother."

Derek didn't say anything.

"You beloved dad is dead."

Derek didn't even move.

"Did you hear me?" she said raising her voice, "Your daddy is dead." She turned to Simon, "Well I guess in the literal sense, he your daddy."

Simon bowed his head like he was praying, but stayed quiet.

"Huh. Guess you don't care. Doesn't matter anyway. You'll all be dead in the next twenty-four hours…. Except for you two." She pointed at Derek and J.J.. "You're not even worth the death that I'll give the rest of them. They're death will seem easy compared to yours." She glared at all of us. I'll give you the rest of the night to say good-bye to your friends."

She walked forward and stood in front of J.J. and then kicked him. Dana and the pack flinched.

"Get up, mutt.. Or don't. I really don't care," after those words she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Dana ran, bent down over J.J., and began to weep. Simon pulled Halie into his arms. The pack stood around J.J.. Andrew and Charlton were talking over to the side. Tori touched Kaylee's arm and whispered in her ear.

Then I realized that Derek still hadn't moved.

I touched his arm.

"Derek?" I whispered.

He turned and just stared at me for a second. He then leaned down and pulled me into his arms, fiercely.

"Chloe. I love you. And I promise, I'll get you out of here. Even if it's the last thing I do. I swear- god, Chloe, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do something." he kissed me then pulled back. "I can't do anything about myself, but you'll be okay." He kissed me again, but I pushed him away.

"What do you mean you can't do anything about yourself?" I breathed.

He stopped. Closed his eyes and then opened them again.

He didn't have to tell me anything. The answer was in his eyes. I felt my own welling up with tears.

He wiped one that escaped out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't." he whispered.

"Don't what?" I asked harshly.

"Don't cry over me."

"I'll cry over you if I want to! You can't stop me! Hell, I can't even stop myself. I love you, Derek. You can't just leave like that!" I muttered in denial.

And staring at him in that moment I figured out three things. One, Derek was in love with me and vice versa. Two, Derek was going to get me out of there. And three, this might be the last time that I ever see him.

* * *

**A/N: All I want for Christmas is reviews!**

**Setting: I'm walking to break. J.J. is walking beside me to the Ag shop. He has his big jacket on with the hood up.**

**J.J.: *talking***

**Me: … **

**J.J.: *talking***

**Me: …**

**J.J.: ….what the…?**

**Me: uhhh….**

***J.J. reaches down inside of his jacket and pulls out a binder***

**Me: :0**

**J.J.: Holy shit!!! A notebook!!! :D**

**Me: *shaking head* J.J., J.J. J.J..**

*******

**I've got a new one :) **

**Setting: I'm over at my friend's house in their pond. There's a love triangle going on. Hunter (her brother & one of my former best friends) likes me. Dustin (hot, country guy (perfect for me) & Hunter's friend) who I like & he likes me back. This is from like a year & a half ago on the first day I met Dustin.**

**Hunter, Kristi (my friend), Harley (my other friend), Dustin, & me are all on a paddle boat and it is sinking. **

**Hunter: What's the weight limit on this thing?**

**Me: uhhh… How should I know?**

**Hunter: Well I weight like 150... *stands up* How much do you weigh?**

**Dustin: What the hell? You don't ask a girl how much she weighs!? *pushes Hunter out of boat***

**Dustin: Okay, we're under the limit now. Let's go. *smiles at me***

*******

****

This is one that I was, sadly, not around for.

Setting: Cuzzie is in the gym doing drills for the basketball team. She's paired up with some other random girl. (This may be why J.J. is so dumb…)

Liz & random girl: *running drills*

*J.J. walks in & sees Liz's basketball*

Liz: *running drills*

*J.J. runs & takes her ball away from her. He throws the ball up in the air, jumps up, hits it with his head trying to ring the goal, and misses*

*20 tries later*

J.J.: OH COME ON!!!

***


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I'm back!... Finally! Live has been pretty hecktic lately, but it's all good now. I've basically forgtten how to work this website...wow... It's been a while. I would tell you what I've been up to ut I'm sure you'd much rather like to read the chapter... and my new J.J. MOMENTS!!!! :). Anywho. On the subjuect of this chapter, I've been planning it since the day after I updated last. I just now got to type it.**

**And before I forget. I know this is really short notice, but I am guessing that there are 4 more chapters left... AT MOST. So I know you guys probably hate me now, but it really is almost over... I'm already sad. I'm gonna try to get these next chapters put out pretty fast, so I can work on a couple other projects that i'm thinking about doing. I'm sorry to bring sad news, but maybe the J.J. moments at the end of this chap will cheer you up... I really hope that you don't hate me :D!**

**Dedication: So not to Cousin Liz because she likes Canada more than she likes her beautiful, loving, caring, supportive best friend-cousin!... but then again she did help me with this chapter... Nah! No dedication to you Cuzzie!**

**Disclaimer: Even after 3 months, I STILL don't own anything! What a shock!**

* * *

Chapter 36

Chloe POV

Someone was awake.

Okay, yeah. I know what you're thinking. I'm in a room with 15 other people. Bla, bla, bla. But I could feel something… an awareness in the room. It pulled me out of my sleep, just as the sensation of being stared at would.

I opened my eyes, feeling stupid… and tired… and looked around the room. No one was awake.

J.J. was sprawled out drooling over in one corner of the room with Dana wrapped closely around his side and I thought that she's probably the only person who could sleep with him.

Over in the opposite corner Halie, Kaylee, and Tori were surrounded by all the werewolves, Charlton, and Simon. That left Derek and I laying in the middle of the room… well Derek was about three feet away from me laying on his face-- you get the point…

"Hello?" I whispered, knowing I was overreacting, but it was just so eerie. I knew I was starting to become paranoid. It seemed like when I looked directly at something, it was still, but when I'd avert my eyes to something else, it would shift and twist in my peripherals.

"Huh?" Derek jerked up, only half-awake.

He laid his unfocused eyes on me.

"Nothing," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

He sighed, but sat up completely and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just-" I broke off. "It's nothing."

"Did you hear something?" he asked, fully awake now. I could seriously see him listening.

"No, no, Derek. I just…" I trailed off.

"Chloe, you really need to tell me if you saw or heard anything."

If he only knew that it was the lack of seeing or hearing anything that creeped me out.

"I just have this weird feeling that someone is staring at me. Like someone is watching my every move. I'm sure it's nothing."

He considered it for a second and then shook his head.

"Okay…"

I knew then he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I mean… Derek just doesn't… agree with me.

Derek scooted back and leaned against the wall. He opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him.

I crawled into his arms and buried my face into his chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head, and I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

***

I was in a forest. The air was cool and when I looked up I could see the wind stirring in the tops of the trees.

The scene changed and I was looking out the window of a car, watching trees fly by. It smelled of the pine tree air freshener that my mom loved so much. I recognized that this was her car, but before I could look over and ask my mom if I could get a toy from Wal-Mart, the same thing I asked her when I was four every time we made a trip to Wal-Mart, I was back in the forest.

_That was weird…_

I shook my head, clearing it.

There was something eerily familiar about this forest, even though I was sure I'd never been here before.

There was a coating of moss on one side of the tree closest to me. The ground was cool under my… bare feet. I looked down. I was wearing a plain white sundress. My feet were bare and my short blonde hair had grown out to my waist, parts of it curled. Some small part of my mind, the rational part that is, told me I was older. My mid-twenties at least.

_Where am I?!_

I began to panic.

But then I froze because, again, I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was outside in someone's beautiful backyard. Bright green grass surrounded my feet and I could hear the faint gurgling of a stream, not far away. I could smell barbeque being cooked on a grill out on the patio of the house.

I looked up and there was a small black headed little boy playing in a sandbox, making a sandcastle. I looked to my right and there was a beautiful two story house. One like I'd always dreamed of living in. A small girl, probably three, ran up to me and tugged on my dress. I looked down into her beautiful, bright green eyes and she smiled and giggled at me. She was perfect.

The little girl tugged on my sundress and motioned for me to chase her, so I did. I ran after her, smiling because I was having just as much fun as she was.

The little girl ran behind a tree and then poked her head out from behind it and grinned at me.

I ran to grab her because figured out the little girl was playing tag. I was about to tag her when everything turned red and I was back in the creepy forest. I'd much rather be playing tag with the little girl or building a castle with the small boy.

A red light glowed dimly somewhere way back in the forest. I stared at it for a couple seconds.

_This place is really giving me the creeps. My hair is three feet long, I'm bare foot in the middle of no where, and now I'm seeing lights that can't possibly exist… Signs that I'm finally going crazy…_

I blinked and the light that was way out in the forest was now ten feet away from me.

I tried to yell out in fear, but suddenly something clamped down on my chest, something invisible, and cut off any chance I had of talking. So my scream of terror came out as a whimper of fear. Two completely different things.

I cried, but no tears fell. So, I silently sobbed, which was taking a lot of my little air supply.

I'd never been so frightened in my life. Getting told I was crazy and sent to an evil group home-- piece of cake. Seeing my first ghost-- easy. Getting shot at by people you thought that you could trust-- no sweat. But this- this was frightening.

I noticed that the light wasn't really a light, it was a person--a woman--with a glowing red aura. She had short black hair and tan, almost glowing skin. That slowed my sobbing down, but it didn't stop the hysterics that I was going into.

"Calm, child." The woman whispered.

_Who are you?_ I thought.

"I am your only hope."

_My only hope of what?_ I asked in my head, unfazed that she could read my mind. If you've seen what I've seen, it would hardly other you.

"A future." She whispered and smiled a devilish smile.

_W-what?_

"Your only chance to live. Your only hope for your friends to live. Your only chance of a future that doesn't consist of dying painfully."

I had to admit. That last part sounded nice.

"So you like that idea?"

_Well, yeah… Who wouldn't?_

"Good, good. Because I can help you."

_Sure. It's a dream. You can do anything you want._

"You think this is only a dream?!" she roared. "I'm offering to help you, and you dare to think I am only a dream."

I hesitated with my thoughts

_…Well….yeah…._

She flew at me but faltered at the last second, right before hitting me. She murmured some things to herself that I couldn't understand.

_All I have to do is wake up and you won't be here anymore…_

"Fine! If it makes you feel better, then go ahead!"

I thought about falling asleep and the next thing I knew I was awake.

Derek had nodded off, probably against his will.

I looked to my left and there stood the woman.

I flinched, surprisingly not waking up Derek.

_Did I summon her?_

"No, child, I am a demi-demon. A dead one. I've been here thirty years at least. I cannot leave." She said

_Why?_

"That's not important, but if you have to know there is a magical spell on this building."

_Were you serious about helping me?_

"Of course, my child. As long as I get what I want in return."

_Which is…_

"To be released, of course."

_No!_ I thought.

"Why ever not?" She asked.

_You're evil! I can tell!_

"You've guessed right, but all I want to do is punish the Edison Group for what they've done to me."

I started to get a scratchy feeling in the back of my throat.

_No._ I thought, sternly. _I won't._

"So you ruined your friend's lives by existing and now you are going to get them killed and tortured and you won't even raise a finger to help them?"

_That's not--_ she cut me off.

"I heard your little conversation with your _boyfriend_ over there. He promised again and again that he would help you escape. He won't let _you _die, but did _you _promise the same to _him_? Of course not you selfish little fool!"

_But--no…that's not…no!_

"But yes! You don't even care about your _friends_. You don't care about their fate!"

The itching feeling worked its way up my throat.

"No, child you will wake them!!!"

I sneezed.

J.J. shot up over in the corner.

"Demons be gone!!!" he yelled then went limp and fell back to the floor snoring.

"Bless 'oo" Dana whispered.

Derek jerked awake and looked around.

The demon started to flicker. I felt laughter--more like hysteria--bubbling up in my throat.

"I will know when you change your mind…and you will change your mind. The offer is still open." the demon whispered before flickering one last time and disappearing.

"You okay, Chloe? You look like you just saw a ghost… _Did_ you just see a ghost?" he asked.

If he only knew…

I nodded slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Here they are!!**

**Setting: Yesterday. We're having a black history program in the auditorium. Gets to the tribute to Michael Jackson. Guy dresses up like M.J. and lip syncs to "The Way you make me feel". People start clapping to the beat.**

**Someone in the back of the room: WOOOOO!!!!!!**

***Everyone turns around***

***J.J. is standing up clapping, dancing, and singing along with the dude dressed up as Michael***

**People: *whispering* Lets stand up! Come on! It'll be fun! Etc.**

***Everyone in the auditorium stand up, claps, sways, and sings along with J.J.***

***Teachers pull out video cameras***

*****

***Curtains close then open again after everyone sits back down***

***Dude dressed up as Michael is standing there***

***Seniors jump up out of their seats***

**Seniors: WHO! WHO! WHO! WHO! WHO!**

**(Some of the most fun the school has had all year.)**

*******

**Setting: Walking back from program.**

**J.J. sees Mrs. Harris and starts blowing kisses at her.**

**J.J.: I love you!**

**Me: *sigh***

***shakes head and walks away***

*******

**Setting: In the gym at our homecoming pep-rally. All day the cheerleaders gave stickers out to random people and whoever has a sticker gets t throw a pie at the cheerleaders. J.J. got a sticker…**

**J.J.: *bouncing up and down he's so excited***

***whispers to his friend beside him***

***J.J. and his friend start holding hands, pick out their cheerleaders, and tell the coach they want to go last.***

**Me: ???… Oh, god…**

***Gets to J.J.'s turn***

**J.J.: 1. 2. 3!**

***J.J. and his friend walk up to the girls, smash the pie in their faces, and then lean in and lick some of it off the side of their faces***

**Me: *face-palm***

**Cheerleaders: :O! *Hits J.J. and friend and starts throwing whipped cream at them while chasing them around the gym.***

***Couple of minutes later***

***J.J. stares at whipped cream on wall***

**Me: He's gonna eat it!!!**

**J.J.: *scrapes it off of wall, walks up to Mrs. Harris, hugs her from behind, and wipes the whipped cream on her face.***

**J.J.: Gosh, I love you! *runs away***

*******


	37. Chapter 37

**Autor's Note: So! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated before now but someone *cough* Liz *cough, cough* forced me to read like 5 books. I do admit that they were great books, but if I ever refuse to read one she threatens to tie me to a chair and gag me then read the book to me. Abusive relationship much?**

**Anyway, just to let you guys know I do have a J.J. moment for ya, but I haven't seen him at all in the past two weeks *tear*. So... don't know if I'll have any for the next chap. I'll have to talk to cuzzie. But, I became interested in this new guy a couple weeks back and practically blew it by accidently (I swear it was an accident!) calling him stupid. He simply responded "Okay" and walked away all sad-like... I'm depressed...**

**So! On the subject of the chapter! We have one of J.J.'s 'great ideas' (this one is actually plausible), some humor, Derek thinking about Chloe, Chloe thinking about Derek...and something (or someone...) else...(you'll see), Tori being herself again... !!! :D**

**Dedication: Cuzzie still sucks! She's not gonna be at my awesome birthday, she doesn't have perfect attendance for SATs so she can't go the the ball game, AND she is thinking about NOT GOING TO 6 FLAGS WITH HER LOVING COUSIN, but instead going with her not best friend band mates. But, she did give me an awesome necklace... So dedication for cuzzie!**

**Disclaimer: Do I ever own it?**

***********Warning! Watch for Point of View change***********

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Derek POV**

I stared around our large circle in the middle of the room. This was all we had. Fifteen people trapped in a cement box, and all of us wanted the same thing. Freedom. That's it. Our only dream. The only thing that would satisfy us. Sitting in this hole is torture enough, they might as well go ahead and kill us.

"Any ideas?" Chloe whispered.

After what she'd just told me, I hope someone has an idea…a good one. So, she had a weird dream about a half-demon, woke up only to find that the demon was really there. It offered her a proposition, but before Chloe could hear it she sneezed, J.J. yelled 'demons be gone', and the demon disappeared… It was completely obvious that she was lying…

"I have one!" J.J. grinned.

I scoffed under my breath and Chloe glared at me.

"Any idea is helpful right now," she said.

Yeah, if that any idea wasn't from J.J. because we all know what happens when we listen to J.J. now don't we?

"J.J. is the one who got us in this shit hole!" Tori yelled. Her first time in days.

"I've got three words for you. Anger. Manage…ment!" he broke the word into two syllables. I rolled my eyes. Dana giggled and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Okay, ready to listen to my awesome idea?"

There was coughs and weird sounds from the group.

"Okay! Here's my idea!!!" he reached in his pocket and pulled out……..Hayden…….

"Oh, yeah we're saved now," Tori snarled with fake enthusiasm.

"What you failed to take into consideration," J.J. started, "is that Hayden, here, can fit under that tiny crack under the door." He pointed to the crack under the door.

"J.J.! That's genius!" Chloe cried.

"Thank you! Thank you! I do have my moments."

"Then what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what happens after Hayden escapes?"

"Well…he…uh…"

"Yeah…" I trailed off sarcastically. "Any other ideas?"

"Well-" Simon started.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Nobody cares about your _damn_ opinion!" Tori bursting out at Simon. The stress was finally getting to us all.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Simon stood up and pointed his finger at Tori.

"He goes gets the keys and then unlocks the door!" J.J. always the one oblivious to the tension that had settled on our group. He sounded like he just had an 'Ah-hah' moment.

"J.J.!" Dana exhaled.

"What? Don't hit me! I'm sorry if it was a bad ide-" Dana cut him off.

"It could work!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"I could?…" Then with more confidence, "_Could_." He scoffed, "It's practically bulletproo-"

"Hayden is not bulletproof." Charlton reminded him.

"Well maybe not but-"

"He doesn't have laser-eye vision either…"

"How did you know I was going to say that!" J.J. said throwing his hands up.

"I know you," Charlton responded.

"So are we gonna do this?" Colby asked.

"We're in!" Trent and Travis said at the same time.

There were mumbled "Fine", "Okay", "Why not?"s and one "Heck yeah!" from the group.

Then everyone's eyes focused on me. Like I knew if this would work.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered.

I just stared at everyone's hopeful faces and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I mean. There was one simple fact that I didn't want to say aloud, didn't even want to admit to myself, but the thought couldn't help but surface now. We weren't all going to make it out.

I very much wanted to believe that it wasn't true. I wanted to think that we'd all make it and then we'd all live happily ever after. But I knew it wasn't true.

Chloe squeezed my hand that she was holding. I'd almost forgotten that she was there. _Almost._

"Derek," she repeated, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, your opinion matters most."

My heart broke. And I knew what I had to do. I had to make sure they all got out and only then would I worry about myself.

For a moment I actually wondered if it was possible to die from a broken heart. Because it sure as hell felt like it.

I nodded.

This is it.

**Chloe POV**

J.J. gave a very encouraging pep talk (probably used to it from football). Derek pulled me toward him and just hugged me. I had a feeling that he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Hayden shrank down to mini size and disappeared under the door.

Now we play the waiting game.

Simon, Halie, Kaylee, and Tori found a corner and retreated to it. J.J. and Parker stayed pressed against the door, listening, while Dana and the rest of the pack talked about the new Xbox game.

Dana and J.J. were so perfect together. Their relationship was so easy and gentle. They didn't have to be together all the time, but were happy when they were. They could talk for hours about anything. Perfect for each other. They both had the looks and the personality. Just a normal, extremely in love, couple.

I wondered what me and Derek looked like. To the outside world anyway. To our friends we're just a normal, well powerful, werewolf and necromancer that are dating. Total opposites and the last two people in the world that you'd picture together. But what about the other people. The other non-supernatural people. Like my dad.

Do we look like weird-o's or just like a tiny girl and a guy who'd been on a workout bench since he was five? What would my dad think? Would he kick Derek out of the house? Would he put up with him just for me?… Would he even care?

Then I looked up at Derek and realized that I don't care. I don't care what the world thinks of me as long as I'm with Derek.

A slow smile spread across my face. If this worked we'd be out. _Free_. Still on the run, but free from here.

And maybe soon free for good. I couldn't help but picture my life after, if I survived this. If _we_ survived it.

**_~*~_**

An hour had passed. Still no Hayden.

"He's been captured. I just know it!" Tori said for the twentieth time.

By now even J.J. had given up hope. He hadn't spoken in ten minutes.

_You're the only one who can save them now._

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

_Go away!_ I thought.

_You are considering it. Yes?_

_Never!_ I answered.

But, I couldn't help but think. The dreaded 'what if?'. What if it is our only way out. What if my 'morals' are the only thing standing between us and freedom. What if Haden doesn't make it back? Will we die? Is this evil demon our only way out?

The demon kept her mouth shut, very reserved, thoughtful.

I looked at all my friends around me. I knew what I had to do.

"_Okay_."

"What did you say, Chloe?" Derek asked.

I looked up at him.

_You better pull through._ I thought toward the demon.

_I will when the time is right, child._ The demon said.

_When the time is right! I thought you were going to get us out now!_

_When the time is right… _Her voice faded away.

"We're getting out of here." I spat at Derek, my anger showing.

He looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything… the door busted into flames.

"What the _hell_!!" J.J. yelled.

"I guess the time is right…" I whispered and stood up.

* * *

**Setting: At break. 8th grade English Club is selling Valentine's Day cupcakes. (Me and Cuzzie are in English Club). While decorating cupcakes some people put X's and O's on their's for hugs and kisses,**

**Girls: We're gonna try to sell these to the teachers.**

**Us: Kay.**

***2 minutes later***

***J.J. walks out to break***

**Me: Well, dang! They sold them to J.J.. The plate and everything!**

**Liz: haha**

**J.J.'s friend: Dude, you got two cupcakes.**

**J.J.: Yeah, man, I know.**

**J.J,'s friend: That one is chocolate.**

**J.J.: Yeah, man.**

**J.J's friend: And this one even has a X and O on it…**

**J.J.: …..Oh…. I thought it said ox…. I don't want it anymore!**

***Puts cupcake back.***

**Me: :O!**

***Grabs different cupcake quickly but while trying to put it on his plate he drops it upside down in the box.***

**Me: J.J.!**

**J.J.: Uh oh…**

***grabs different cupcake and runs away.***


	38. AN

**A/N: Hi, guys… So… I know it's been a while, but I have no good excuse. (Didn't see that one coming did you?)**

**Well… this is sadly not a chapter. _The Reckoning_ finally came out and I was consumed in reading it for a whole 4 hours and then obsessing about it for the next two weeks. Also read & finished the _Hunger Games _series in three days. (It was amazing! I recommend it to everyone!) And some other crazy stuff has been going on. Found out I had to go back and have surgery again… I had it last week, so I'm glad that's over. And there was a major problem in my life that has recently been resolved. I'm redoing my room. So, I've been stressing over that 24/7. Cuzzie just got back from Canada and left for camp or something like that. _Eclipse_ came out today! :D. ****Uh… I guess that's it…**

**Good news: I am going to finish the story since I only have a few chapters left.**

**Bad news: Two words. Writer's. Block. Maybe it won't last too long though. I need inspiration, guys! Anything helps!**

**Random news: J.J. graduated! We were so proud of him :)! Amazingly, he graduated with honors… and in black, leather cowboy boots :). We were all shocked. (About the honors thing not the boots thing). Everyone's mouth fell open when they announced it.**

**So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't drooped off the face of the Earth, because I hate it when other authors drop of the face of the Earth. Don't you?**

**Some things to do:**

**-Check out Cuzzie's new story… not sure what the name of it is at this moment in time.**

**-Review about your opinion on The Reckoning**

**-Review and tell me what you think about my story.**

**-Suggest awesome songs that I can look up! (I need new music on my ipod. Music also equals inspiration.)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know it's not long, but it's something. right? Oh, and by the way if you're a _Hunger Games_ fan, go check out my new one-shot, She's Gone, please : )!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Chloe POV**

Everyone was freaking out. Until they really looked at the flames. They were burning the door, but instead of engulfing it completely, they burned an opening where we could get out.

"Let's go, guys!" I commanded. "I'll explain later."

Everyone followed me out the door.

We ran down the hallway until I realized that we had no plan. We didn't know where the exit was, and we didn't know who was actually in this building. What if Simon and Derek's dad was in here? Aunt Lauren?

I stopped.

"Derek," I said, "could you tell if anyone we know was here?"

"Yeah. I'd smell them, but I'd have to be close to them." he replied.

"We're going to have to split up into teams. The werewolves need to search the building, and we need to find our way out." I said.

"Okay." J.J. said, taking charge. "Me, Derek, Trent, and Travis on one team and Parker, Jim, Colby, and Phil on the other. We'll check out the rooms, and ya'll find an exit. If we have to we'll break through a window or something to get out. _Stay with your teams_! Now, go!"

We all broke up. I could see the looks of protest on some people's faces, but we had to move. Our team went to the right. I started getting worried because the flames were spreading fast.

We ran down the hallway, through a set of double doors. Andrew was leading because he knew the place better than any of us. The fire alarms started going off, and so did the alarm that was on our door making sure we didn't escape. I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was following us, and I happened to glance in one of the rooms. A security guard was locked in trying to beat down the door. It really bothered me thinking about all the people we were about to kill in this fire. No matter how evil they are.

"How did he get locked _in_?" Simon whispered in my ear.

Then I noticed the set of keys moving across the floor. It took me a second to process it.

"Hayden!" I half yelled. "We thought you were dead!"

He made himself back normal size. "Sorry, Chloe, a few complications. I fixed that though." He smiled, looked at the guard, and waved. "What's going on?" he asked all serious now.

"I made a deal with the devil, so to speak."

"Awesome," he said, following us now. "Exit is the last door on the left after you take a right here."

We spun to the right, and found guards at the door. When they spotted us, one of them said something into a walkie-talkie and they ran down the hall after us.

We all stopped and ran back the way we came, but guards were already at that end of the hallway, too. We were trapped…

**Derek POV**

We literally sniffed every door we came across. Took down two guards in the process. We couldn't find anyone after checking the whole west wing of the building.

"Maybe they're just not here." J.J. offered.

"We know Rai is, if they haven't killed her already. Chloe's aunt. My dad. Where else would the be?"

"Dead." J.J. said flatly. I flinched, but I knew J.J. wasn't the one to sugar cote it. "We need to get out of here. I'm sorry, Derek, but we did out part. We have to save ourselves now."

"I know." And I did. J.J. had a girlfriend to get back to. To propose to. And I'm sure the other guys did too had girlfriends, too. So did I. "I'm starting to feel the heat from the fire. Let's go."

Just then we heard a low whistle. Someone trying to get our attention, but without bringing anyone else's. I turned and heard the whistle again. It was coming from behind the door to our left. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly, worried what I would find. But when it was just another empty room. I was confused. I was sure it came from this door.

"Trap." J.J. whispered.

"No," I said, my eyebrows furrowed, "it sounds familiar."

J.J. took a long look at me and then said: "I've got you back, man. You're one of us now."

He followed me into the room while Trent and Travis stood guard at the door.

The whistle sounded again. Low and quick.

"Closet." J.J. said and pointed to the only other door in the room.

"Yeah, okay."

I walked over to the door and cautiously opened it. Only to face what had been my worst fear the whole time.

Finding my dad without Simon with me.

Yeah, I knew Simon would be ecstatic for either one of us to find him, but this was belonged to be a family moment where we run to each other and have a group hug, while saying how much we missed each other.

He wasn't perfect. He was bruised and scraped all over, like he'd been in a fight, but he was Dad, and that's all that mattered. He was tied up in the corner, and when his eyes met mine, I saw the praise in them. You know like when you learn to ride a two-wheeler all by yourself and then your dad looks at you like he wants to go brag to the whole town.

Yeah, that look.

I smiled and whispered, "Hi, Dad." then went to untie him.

"Derek." he whispered, and there was so much love put into that one word, I'd never been so happy.

After I hugged him, I looked over at J.J., and he had that goofy grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Hi, Mr. Derek and Simon's Dad."

I knew Dad was already considering J.J. part of the family. Especially when he put out his hand to shake and J.J. grabbed him up into a big bear hug.

I still had a faint smile on my lips when we ran out of the room and I hurriedly introduced Dad to Trent in Travis, then we took off running down the hall.

The flames had already engulfed one end, so we went the other way.

It was then that I smelled them.

Yeah, yeah. I know. J.J. said 'stay with your team' and everything, but I had to. They kept running down the hall and I sneaked into the room their scent was coming from.

Call me stupid. I know that. Call me crazy, insane. I know that too. But I knew how they felt. Scared, alone. I turned and found myself in my old school room and being growled at by three young boys. I noticed one in the corner crouched there, scared, and sympathy overtook me.

I snarled at them so they would know I'm bigger and faster than them. I could take them down in seconds, no problem.

They stepped back. The one in the corner looked up at me.

"Follow me if you want to live." I said, making it final. It's their choice now.

I walked out the door, and glanced over my shoulder to see if they were following. The one from the corner looked uncertain, but got up and ran after me. The others followed his lead.

I didn't know what I'd do with them once we got them to safety. I just wanted to save them. I didn't want them to die like this. I was contemplating different ideas when I felt something touch my hand. I looked down just in time to see the little boy that was in the corner slip his hand into mine.

I knew I had to save them no matter what. They were just kids. Innocent kids that didn't know what they were doing.

A flaming celing tile fell beside me. The four boys yelped in surprise and jumped back. Two of them grabbed the back of my shirt. I flung the third one on my back and squeezed the one beside me's hand.

"Run." I said. And so we did.

* * *

**Setting: Break.**

**J.J.: I'm gonna flick this at someone's head… *refering to cap off of his tea***

***motions for me to move my head***

**Me: *wide-eyed; moves***

**J.J.: *Flicks cap and hits girl sitting beside me's head***

**Girl: Ow. Who did that?**

**J.J.: *whistling innocently***

* * *

**Setting: J. High is out at break and High School is switching classes. Naturally J.J. is there headed to his 3rd period at the CTC building.**

**J.J.: I'm tired. I don't wanna walk anymore…**

***looks at guy in front of him***

***Run up and jumps on guy's back, piggyback style***

**J.J.: Carry me to my next class.**

**Guy: No.**

**J.J.: PLEASE!**

**Guy: No.**

**J.J.: Come on! I don't want to walk!**

**Guy: No.**

**J.J. Please! I'll love you forever.**

**Guy: N- What?…**

**J.J.: …**

**Guy: Get off my back.**

**J.J.: NO!**

***Guy almost trips over rock***

**J.J.: Okay, I'm getting off now….**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm WAY late... but I'm here. All I can say is sorry and thank you for the people who stuck with me!**

**Disclamer: Not mine...**

* * *

**Chloe**

I looked around. We were trapped. I had no idea how we were going to get out of this mess, but I knew one thing... It wasn't going to be easy. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered where Derek was. I wished he was here. He would have a solution for this mess, he always had a solution. Now was not the time, though. We only had seconds to figure out what we were going to do, and those seconds were ticking away quickly.

The guards from both sides closed in on us.

Tori looked at Simon. Simon looked back. She nodded her head, and then they both threw their hands out.

I can't really describe what happened next... It was like a pulse ran through the air. You could actually feel the electricity in the air. The alarms stopped... really it was like time stopped, but when it started back again... man, did it start again...

Let's just say all hell broke loose.

The building shook like we were in the middle of an earthquake. The guards flew backwards and slammed into the walls. The alarms came back on. They sounded louder and more urgent than before.

"Run!" Someone yelled from the back of the group.

We ran down the hallway and over the hurt guards. Some of them made a last attempt by grabbing at our ankles. Others just cussed us when we ran by them. One actually tried to stand up and grab Kaylee... Simon kicked him in the face...

I knew backup guards would be arriving any second. Andrew was giving directions out between his tired gasps.

We turned a corner and ran straight into guards. One of them grabbed me. The others scrambled to grab the rest of us. Tori slapped at them, Simon kicked, Andrew punched, but they all seemed to be unfazed by us. Just like we were those annoying gnats that come around during the summer and get into your drinks. They're annoying but harmless.

The one holding me picked me up and began to tote me down the hallway. I felt like a little kid. I screamed and kicked and fought, but really, what am I supposed to do? I'm a 110 pound, 5'2" female against a 6'5" 250 pound male.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried away by the guard despite my screaming and kicking. I wasn't sure about everyone else.

All of a sudden, a heard a loud crack and the guard's grip on me loosened. I looked up at him and saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head. I shuddered. He completely lost his grip on me and he fell to the floor. I watched him fall in shock. I looked up and saw Parker surrounded by Jim, Colby, and Phil. Parker had a baseball bat in his hand, held up like he was getting ready to bat, and breathing heavily.

I exhaled and ran to him. He grabbed me up, gave me a quick hug, then pushed me towards a door with the words "EMERGENCY EXIT" above it. I ran towards it, but stopped before I ran out. I turned and ran back in the opposite direction towards Parker.

"No, Chloe! Out!" Parker yelled at me. I just ignored him. I stopped when I got to him.

"I'm not leaving without everyone else." It was final.

He looked at me for a long minute.

"Just let her come," Jim said hurriedly. "She's not going to leave."

Parker made a grunting noise and I took that as a yes.

We ran back down the hallway. Somehow my group had fought the two guards off. It was pretty obvious that Simon and Tori did most of the work. Guards littered the ground, unconscious.

"Come on! That way!" Parker said, pointing towards the exit. They took off running. "Chloe, go," he begged. "Please."

I shook my head no.

"Chloe." There was so much intensity and urgency in his eyes, I faltered. His eyes begged me. "Go."

I shook my head, less confident this time.

Jim, Colby, and Phil had allready ran around the corner and I could no longer see them.

Parker saw my indesicion and acted on it. "Just go. I'll bring him back, Chloe. I promise."

I looked down. He pulled my face up.

"I want you to bring everyone back." I whispered almost inaudible.

He gave me an mock agitated smile.

"Guess I have to do everything, huh?" he laughed tiredly.

"I trust you," and with that I turned and ran for the door. I realized that our conversation had lasted no longer than a minute. I turned and looked over my shoulder one last time and imagined Derek running for the exit behind me. My imagination got the better of me and I actually thought I saw him.

It was so real, I stopped and turned. What I found, I was not expecting.

Four little black headed boys, no older than four, were running down the hall, Derek right behind them urging them in the right direction. I heard whooping from down from around the corner. Then around the corner came Jim, Parker, Colby, Phil, Trent, and Travis.

"Go, go, go!" Trent yelled flinging his arms toward the door.

Just then a flood of guards came behind them. There had to be twenty of them at least. I wondered how many guards there could be in this place.

They immediately overtook the wolves once they caught up to them. Down the guys went. I had no idea what to do. I knew Simon and Tori were long gone. I was the only one watching this.

The guys were trying to fight them off, but failing miserably. Then one of the guards took one of the little boys and threw him against the ground. He kicked the other two towards the wall.

My stomach boiled. _They're just kids_, I thought. Acid made its way up my throat and gave me the weird impulse to puke. I could feel my face go red when the little boys started crying.

I spit on the ground and I felt drained and energized at the same time.

The only thing I have to compare what happens is horror movies. Not that cheesy stuff where fake ketchup blood flies everywhere, but true bone-chilling stuff.

The floor cracked and the building shook worse than it did with Simon and Tori. Wind that was impossible to be inside the building blew my hair in my face. The flames from the fire that the demon had started finally made their way to our part of the building. They raged out of control and engulfed everything, but stopped before they reached us. From the huge crack in the floor came these bodies. Somehow I knew it was past experiments that had failed. Had the ultimate consequence. Death.

It seemed that they knew exactly what I was thinking. They were fueled by my anger. They attacked the guards to say the least. They did unspeakable things to them, but they never touched the werewolves.

When the last guard was taken out, they turned to me. They made incomprehendable screams and moans. For a moment I wondered what I had done. I had raised all these... things in a fit of rage...on accident. What could I do on purpose?

Derek ran and pushed me towards the door with the boys in tow. I watched the flames as they continued their journey to where we were standing. I watched them engulf the corpses. I listened to their screams, and began to cry. I couldn't stand thinking what I had done. The next thing I knew, I was out the door.

"Release them, Chloe," I barely heard Derek say.

He calmly rubbed my back, and I could feel the extra awareness disappear from my head. I knew they were gone.

I sighed and Derek pulled me up. "Come on."

We ran to what he called a "safe area" far away from the building. When we got there I sighed in relief. I sat and watched the building burn for a minute. Then I looked around and admired the group all together for the first time in what felt like ages.

_Andrew. Simon. Tori. The man I just found out was Simon and Derek's dad. Derek. The four little boys. Halie. Kaylee. Jim. Parker. Phil. Colby. Trent. Travis. Hayden. Dana._

_...Where's J.J.?..._

As I thought this, I noticed for the first time since I walked up the tears running down Dana's face.

* * *

**Just some random stuff from the beginning of this year(:**

**Setting: Biology. 3rd period. (J.J. graduated last year.)**

***knock at door***

***J.J. barges in***

**Me: You're kidding me right?**

**Liz: …**

**Me: I thought we got rid of him last year…**

**J.J.: MRS. BRATCHER! *grins***

**Mrs. Bratcher: J.J.! You're not suspost to be here. You graduated already. Remember?**

**J.J.: But I missed you…**

**Me: …What's up with him and science teachers, anyway?…**

**Liz: Idk…**

**Me: *gasp***

**Liz: What?**

**Me: He got a tattoo! **

**Other people: J.J.! You got a tattoo?**

**J.J.: YEAH! LOOK! *shows off tat.***

**Girl in class: What does it say? **

**J.J.: *mumble mumble murmmur mumble***

**Girl: Yes… That makes a ton of sense.**

**Setting: Biology. Day of major test. **

**Michael (friend): Hey, Josie. **

**Me: What?**

**Michael: You know that chart we looked at yesterday in Biology?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Michael: I need to copy it.**

**Me: Oh, I didn't copy it down.**

**Michael: *without missing a beat* No, I meant off your test.**

***laughter* **

**Setting: Walking from lunch with my friend BJ.**

**Us: *walks through back doors while totally hot guy named Caleb walks out of the same doors.***

**Caleb: *guy all the girls have been obsessing over all year.***

**Me: *swoon* OMG. He's so hot.**

**BJ: Yeah. I know. The door opened and there was this bright light…**

**Me: I think I have 3rd degree burns on this arm where he walked past me. **

**Us: …*laughter* **

**Setting: Biology (the best and most interesting period of the day.) Me and my friends (Cuzzie Liz, Ashleigh, BJ, and Chris [a guy]) are talking.**

**Ashleigh: Chris, I have a secret.**

**Liz: Why don't you just tell him already.**

**Chris: Are you planning my death?**

**Ashleigh: No! Of course not! *looks around suspiciously***

**BJ: Aw, Ashleigh, just tell him!**

**Chris: Okay! How many people know what this secret is?**

***Me, BJ, Liz, and Ashleigh raise our hands***

**Chris: Okay, okay. Josie will tell me anything. Josie what's the secret?**

**Me: Ash-**

**Ashleigh: SHHHH!**

**Me: You're sneaky. You almost made me tell you.**

**Ashleigh: Okay, okay. Chris. We're gonna get married one day.**

**Chris: We are?**

**Ashleigh: Yes.**

**Me, BJ and Liz: *laughing***

**Ashleigh: Will you go to the homecomming dance with me?**

**Chris: Yeah. Sure. Why not since we're getting married and everything?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hellllooooo! Is anyone there? Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again! I can't believe it's been TWO YEARS!**

**I was laying in my bed last night (well 2:30 this morning) when I jolted awake, grabbed a pen & piece of paper, and wrote this. Fanfiction hasn't crossed my mind in over a year, and then out of nowhere I found the inspiration and need to finish this.**

**Dedication: To all y'all that stuck with me! See, miracles do happen!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it… *sigh*… Maybe when I become rich & famous…**

* * *

**Chloe P.O.V**

That was when the building exploded.

I could hear pieces of the building raining down, hitting the asphalt where it had stood only seconds before.

The explosion rocked us. We were so far away from it, and the ground still shook. I never saw the explosion, though. My vision was blurred with tears. I was crying. Sobbing. No one had to tell me. When I heard Dana's bloodcurdling scream, I knew.

J.J. had been in the building.

The building that was no longer there. The building which had just been destroyed in an explosion, engulfed in flames.

I looked over, and J.J.'s pack collapsed. They all fell to the ground and made the most inhuman howl I'd ever heard. I was surrounded by fifteen other people, but in that instant, I had never felt more alone. If I was feeling like this, I couldn't imagine what Dana was feeling. My heart was breaking. For him. For her. For the pack. For all of us. This was something I knew we'd never recover from. J.J. was the glue holding us together. We would lose without him. We wouldn't lose against the Edison Group. He had just taken care of that for us: his last favor. No. Everything else. We were already falling apart. There's no way we could make it through anything else without him. We were broken. Our family had just been dismantled. He was the one that held us together. Now? The future I had once dreamed about, the future that included all of us, disappeared in that moment.

Parker was supporting Dana. She had one hand on her stomach, and the other was desperately pawing at Parker's face, trying to make him release her. He was holding her, refusing to let her go. He knew she'd try to find J.J. She was screaming. I thought she was screaming for him, but when I began to listen I realized she was screaming at him. Cursing him for doing this. For sacrificing himself. She screamed and thrashed at Parker until she no longer had the strength. She sunk to the ground and sobbed until she began to dry heave.

I never believed that someone could die from a broken heart, but as I sat on the ground beside Derek, Simon, and Tori, I watched one girl's world collapse around her, and I knew it was possible.

**J.J. P.O.V.**

The first thing I felt was the pain. Everywhere. I was trying to open my eyes, but the pain was overwhelming. I never heard the explosion. No one ever does. I saw the flash, blinding light, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on my back.

The pain was getting worse with each breath. I coughed.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that I was coughing blood… I was dying…

Then came the silence. Silence of the world. Silence in my head. No presence. I was alone.

Since I had established my pack, I had never been alone. At least not mentally alone. Their presence was always with me, but now it was gone.

I did this to myself. I caused this. I can't be mad because it's my fault. I didn't know the explosion would happen so quickly. I thought I could make it to somewhere safe before it happened.

_I thought I had time._

I was wrong… Sometimes time runs out.

I realized that I was gasping for air. Oxygen. I need oxygen. I could feel my blood pressure falling. Was I bleeding? What the hell did I just do?

My parents. My pack. Dana.

…

_Oh, God! Dana!_

The pain was taking over my every thought. It was consuming me, but I was desperately holding onto her picture. She was the only thing keeping me here, alive.

_Just beat for her!_ I screamed at my heart. _She needs you!_

But even as I thought this… I knew she didn't.

She is smart. She can think herself out of any situation. She doesn't need me to protect her. She is strong. Hell—stronger than I ever was, and she would make it through this. If the situation was reversed, I couldn't. But her? She would.

Through all the pain, I felt something heavy in my pocket.

The ring.

I wouldn't be the one to put it on her finger. I'd never see her in a wedding dress. She'd never have my kids. We weren't going to have our happy ending.

The pain numbed all at once. I gasped for air.

_I'm sorry, Dana._

**"You'll find better love. **  
**Strong as it ever was.**  
**Deep as the river runs.**  
**Warm as the morning sun.**  
** remember me...**  
**Remember me when you're out walking.**  
**When the snow falls high outside your door.**  
**Late at night when you're not sleeping,**  
**and when moonlight falls across your floor.**  
**When I can't hurt you anymore..."**

* * *

**Give me some feedback, please!**

**I'll update again if you do!**

**3 -Josie**


End file.
